Hotaru's Love
by Mavis and Zera
Summary: A long time ago, there was a beautiful princess named Hotaru who was always pressured by her father to do terrible deeds. This time, when she treats an enchantress terribly, it costs her her humanity, the humanity of her loyal protectors, the Sailor Scouts and her father's life. If she could learn to love someone, the spell over her and the Sailor Scouts would be broken.
1. Prologue

Hotaru's Love

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**_Summary: A long time ago, ther_****_e_**

**_lived a beautiful princess named Hotaru, who was always pressured by her father to do terrible deeds. This time, when she is pressured to be horrible to an enchantress, the enchantress casts a spell over her and her protectors, the Sailor Scouts, and tragically takes her father's life. If Hotaru could learn to love someone and they love her back, the spell would be broken. However, if all the petals on the enchanted white rose were to fall before she could do that, she would be stuck as the dreadful Sailor Saturn forever._**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**A/N: Fleur Dis Lee here. This is my new story, 'Hotaru's Love'. It is a parody of Beauty and the Beast and will hopefully turn out to be a beautiful story. We'll have some familiar faces from both the Miraculous Ladybug and Sailor Moon series show up including those of Chibi-Usa, Juleka Couffaine and Lila Rossi.**

**Here is the prologue of Hotaru's Love. Enjoy!**

**P.S: Keep on writing songfics! ;)**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Prologue

Christmas Eve, A Place Outside of France, 199AD

The Tomoe Family were having a peaceful Christmas Eve Dinner in their castle, in the dining room. King Tomoe sat at one end of the table and his beautiful daughter Hotaru at the other. "Christmas will be perfect for us Hotaru." He said, eating a piece of turkey. He then noticed that Hotaru was simply playing with her food and looked dreary.

"What is wrong Hotaru?" King Tomoe asked. "Why must we always steal Daddy?" She asked quietly. "What was that Hotaru? I could not hear." Tomoe asked. "Why must we always steal Daddy?" She asked, more louder. Tomoe was a bit shaken from this question. "We have to steal to survive Hotaru. You should know this." He answered. "But Daddy, we do not have to steal. We can just be normal, like everyone else." Hotaru protested.

She then ran up to her room tearfully. Her room interior was purple, with beautiful antique objects on the shelves and on top of the drawers. Hotaru lay on her bed, which was also purple and cried. She didn't want to have to steal her entire life. All she wanted to do was live a normal life. Thinking of all of this, she cried even harder. She was sinking inside. Sinking so deep to the point that no one would be able to save her.

Then one of her protectors, Setsuna came in. Setsuna was part of the Sailor Scouts. They were 9 girls who had known Hotaru since birth and swore to protect her. With their lives. "Are you OK Hotaru?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru sobbed even harder. Then the other Sailor Scouts Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibi-Usa, Haruka and Michiru came in as well to comfort Hotaru. "It is OK Hotaru." Michiru assured her.

All the Sailor Scouts embraced Hotaru in a giant hug. "Thank you everyone." Hotaru said gratefully. Rei grabbed some nearby tissues and gave them to Hotaru. "Dry your eyes M'lady." She said. Hotaru dried her eyes slowly. "We do not like to steal either. But we have to follow King Tomoe's orders. If we do not, he will dismiss us and we will not get to spend our time with you." Ami explained.

Hotaru smiled. "You do not mean that." She said. "I do." Ami replied. Hotaru burst into tears and was once again embraced by the other Sailor Scouts. "Are you ready to go back?" Makoto asked. Hotaru nodded and dried her eyes again. "We will be right here with you Hotaru. Remember that." Minako said. Hotaru smiled and left her room, accompanied by the Sailor Scouts.

When they got to the dining room, Tomoe was still eating his dinner. "Are you feeling better Hotaru?" He asked. Hotaru nodded. "Could we have dinner with you King Tomoe?" Ami asked. Tomoe nodded. "Of cour-" He was interrupted by the doorbell. "Would you get that for me Hotaru?" He asked. Hotaru nodded. "By the way Hotaru, tell them that they cannot come in." He added. Hotaru nodded and went to the door.

She answered it with a dreary look. "I am sorry, but if you are looking for somewhere to stay, I cannot help you." She said quickly, without looking up. "I am not looking for a place to stay. I believe you are the Tomoe Family?" A woman's voice asked. Hotaru looked up and saw she was staring at a completely hooded figure. "Yes. I am King Tomoe's daughter Hotaru." She answered.

"Good. Would you be kind enough to accept this white rose?" The woman asked. She held out the white rose. Hotaru just stared at it for a few seconds. Then, just as she was about to take it, King Tomoe came along. "What are you doing?! Offering a white rose to **_my_** daughter! She hates white roses!" He yelled. "Now get out of my sight, puny beggar!" He shut the door in the woman's face. "Daddy-" "DO NOT say anything else!!" Tomoe yelled. He stormed off.

Hotaru looked miserable. She felt that same sinking feeling she had earlier. "I love white roses." She said quietly. She went up to her room again, dreary and depressed and remorseful for the woman. "Why does Daddy have to push people away?" She asked herself. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Before she could answer it, King Tomoe had stomped to the door. "WHAT-" He was greeted by a beautiful woman.

"Hello..." He said, trying to act cool. "Hello King Tomoe." She said. "I am Mayura." Tomoe bowed to her. "Come in." He said. Mayura came in grandly. She looked just like a queen. "Would you like some wine?" Tomoe asked. "No. I simply have something to give you." Mayura answered. She held out a white rose. "Would you please accept this white rose?" She asked.

Hotaru and the Sailor Scouts had arrived at this moment. "Of course Mayura. If it is from you, I would be happy to accept it." King Tomoe answered politely and took the white rose out of Mayura's delicate hands. Suddenly, he started choking. His lungs were closing and no air was getting in. "Daddy!" Hotaru exclaimed. "King Tomoe!" The Sailor Scouts exclaimed. King Tomoe fell before their eyes. "DADDY!!!" Hotaru exclaimed tearfully.

The other Sailor Scouts stared at King Tomoe's dead body, tears in their eyes. "How dare you! That was Hotaru's father!" Minako exclaimed angrily. "You should be punished, witch!" Makoto added. Suddenly, a huge amount of tiny feathers appeared and Mayura blew them, straight at Hotaru and the Sailor Scouts. The feathers surrounded Hotaru and the Scouts, lifting them up into the air.

"From this day on Hotaru Tomoe, you are now Sailor Saturn! And your Sailor Scouts are now the Dark Sailor Scouts! Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Chibi-Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto!" Mayura declared. The feathers that were surrounding the girls started to shine brighter than anything else. Hotaru blacked out.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**A/N: Fleur Dis Lee here. That's the first chapter of Hotaru's Love out of the way. It was dramatic, wasn't it? Give me reviews on what you think of the first chapter. Next one will be here soon, and we'll finally meet our Prince Charming to be.**


	2. Luka

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur Dis Lee here. Here's Chapter 2 of Hotaru's Love. In this chapter, we meet our Prince Charming to be. But you probably already know who he is, because I've written 2 song fics about him and Hotaru already. So anyway, enjoy! ;)**

**P.S: I would like to thank mystlady for reviewing all of my Miraculous/Sailor Moon crossovers so far :)**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 1: Luka

Paris, France, 2019

Luka Couffaine was different from all the other boys. Everyone knew it. Sure, he was incredibly handsome with his dashing blue locks and eyes as blue as the sea, but he was very different. He didn't do all the regular stuff that normal 16 year olds did. He either had his face in a book, or was lost in his guitar. But in the end, it was his good looks that kept him from being teased for being too 'girly'.

Because of those good looks, people wanted to get close to him. But once they learned about him and his interests, they would immediatly pull away. But Luka never cared about this. Most times, it didn't get to him. But even with his younger sister Juleka to keep him company, poor Luka still felt lonely. All he wanted was a friend. But unfortunately, no one was willing to give him that.

Another thing that set Luka apart from the rest is that he was incredibly calm. He never lost his cool, no matter what. However, if any of his loved ones were to be threatened, that would be when he does lose his cool. But no matter what, Luka managed to stay incredibly calm. It was a miracle that no one was interested in him. Well...except for one girl...

"Luka!" The delicate voice of Lila Rossi yelled out. As usual, Luka had his face in a book, so Lila had to run in front of him. "Oh. Hey Lila." Luka said, calm as ever. Inside, he was panicking. He knew Lila had feelings for him, but he didn't feel the same way about her. So it was kind of weird. "Where are you going?" Lila asked. "To the library." Luka answered. "What's that book?" She asked. "It's a book about the Greek Gods." He answered.

"I love Greek Mythology! By the way, we've got a test coming up on that and I really need help studying. Can you help me?" Lila asked. "Can't. I have to help Juleka prepare for her maths test." Luka answered. "Can't you just help me and Juleka at the same time?" Lila asked. "No Lila. Juleka's my sister and she needs to pass this maths test." He answered. He walked ahead, straight to the library.

Lila clenched her fists with fury. "Why doesn't Luka see that I'd be great for him?" She asked herself. Her friend Mimi walked up to her. "He will Lila." She replied. "I'd do anything to get him to marry me. Anything at all." Lila said sadly. "Well, there is a little something called-" Lila immediatly glared at Mimi before she could finish. "...blackmail?" Mimi finished nervously. "Good idea Mimi." Lila said. "Why do you like Luka anyway? You could have any guy you want. Why does it have to be him?" Mimi asked. "He's strange."

"I like Luka because he's different, duh. Luka's my dream guy." Lila answered. "What about Adrien Agreste? He's different." Mimi protested. "But he's not different enough!" Lila replied. Mimi rolled her eyes. "Alright. So how are we gonna blackmail Luka into marrying you anyway?" She asked. "We're not doing it yet. We just need to wait for the right moment." Lila answered. At this moment, she looked truly evil.

Meanwhile, Luka was in the library, looking for books to help Juleka with her maths test, when Master Fu, the wisest man in Paris had arrived. Master Fu was a kind old man, who always gave the right advice for any problem. He was especially kind to Luka, because he knew Luka was there to help him, whenever he needed him. So the least he could do was do the same for him.

"Hello Mr Couffaine." Master Fu said. "Hello Master Fu." Luka replied. By the tone of Luka's voice, Master Fu could immediatly tell something was getting to him. "What is wrong?" He asked. "It's nothing. It's-" "Is it Miss Rossi again?" Fu asked. "It is. She just doesn't understand that I don't like her back." Luka answered. "Maybe personally tell her. That is the only advice I can give you." Fu replied. Luka smiled.

"Thank you Master Fu." He said happily. Master Fu smiled back at him. Suddenly, Juleka, Luka's younger sister came into the library. "Luka! Mother's coming back!" She exclaimed. Luka gasped. "I got a text from her saying she was coming home tonight." Juleka explained. "That's good. That way she can help you study for that maths test and I can-"

"Help Lila with the Greek Mythology test?" Juleka finished. "No. I was actually going to practice a song I wrote. For Jagged Stone." Luka said quickly. "Well, alright." Juleka replied. Master Fu smiled, watching them.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Meanwhile, Anarka Coffaine, Luka and Juleka's mother was driving through the woods when she stopped. She thought she had seen a silhouette of a girl, so she got out. "Hello? Is there anyone-" Suddenly, she was smothered and soon lost conscious.

Luka and Juleka stayed up waiting for their mother to come home. But she never did. "Maybe mother's car broke down. I'll try calling her." Juleka said. She tried to call her mother, but there was no answer. "She's not answering." Juleka said. Luka could already tell she was panicking. Suddenly, Juleka's phone rang. "That could be her!" She exclaimed. "Hello?" She spent a few minutes on the phone.

When she hung up, she was panicking. "That was Rose. She said she saw Mother's car on the road. And Mother was nowhere to be found." She said, already sweating from nerves. "Calm down Juleka. Where did Rose see Mother's car?" Luka asked calmly. "On that road that goes into the woods. Only, it was actually in the woods." Juleka answered. "OK. Let's check that road." Luka replied.

Juleka nodded and her and Luka immediatly went off, into the woods.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur Dis Lee here ;). Next chapter is when it'll really start to get interesting. Until then, enjoy what I have so far.**


	3. Sailor Saturn

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Hi guys :)! This chapter is where it gets really interesting because we finally meet Sailor Saturn. Enjoy ;)!**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 2: Sailor Saturn

Just Outside of Paris, France

Luka and Juleka had arrived in the woods. "I'm scared Luka. I've hated this woods." Juleka said, frightened for her life. "It's supposed to be haunted." She hid behind Luka. "I see a light." She said. Her and Luka walked further ahead and found their mother's car. "Mother's car!" Juleka exclaimed. Well...it wasn't really exclaiming because Juleka had an extremely quiet voice.

Luka saw a little path, leading further into the woods. "Juleka, stay with Mother's car. I'm going to go down that path." He said. "But what if-" Luka put his finger over Juleka's mouth. "I'll be fine Juleka. I promise." He said. Juleka nodded and Luka started to walk down the path. "Come back Luka. Please." She said. Not long after Luka left, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, but no one was there.

Then, she could feel the presence of someone behind her. She screamed as loud as she could, just as the silhouette of a girl started smothering her. Luckily, Luka heard Juleka screaming and immediatly started running back to the car. However, when he got there, Juleka was gone. "No." He said. He was trying not to scream, but luckily, he held the scream brewing inside of him in.

He felt lost. Both his mother and sister were gone. And he didn't know where to look for them. He then thought of the path he was going down before Juleka was taken and thought that it had a chance of leading to both his mother and sister. So, he started going down the path once again.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The path led him on for quite a while, but it finally ended at a clearing in the woods. He was exhausted from the walking and wanted to rest, but he knew his mother and sister needed him. So he pushed on. The clearing also led him on for quite, but what it led him to was well worth all the walking.

Because in front of Luka was a beautiful castle. He knew it was old, but it was a miracle that it had managed to still look brand new. He walked in, needing a place to rest and was amazed with the interior. It looked old, but at the same time looked brand new. There were objects in it that looked thousands of years old, and even though the walls were old, they still looked brand new.

He explored all the rooms and they all looked amazing. But just as he thought he had explored all the rooms, one more showed up. Luka went in and saw that this room wasn't a room at all, but was a dungeon. And in it, he found two familiar faces. His mother and Juleka. "Luka!" Anarka exclaimed. "Mother, Juleka! What happened to you?" Luka asked. "We were both smothered and thrown in here. By a bunch of girls!" Juleka answered.

"Girls?" Luka asked. "Why would girls kidnap you?" "Something about us invading their land." Juleka answered. "Hmm...maybe they're native." Luka thought. Juleka then looked to Luka's right and widened her eyes. "Umm...Luka. Look." She said. He looked to where Juleka was looking and widened his eyes.

Standing before him was a blond haired girl with purple eyes and a bow on top of her head. She was wearing an orange sailor-like costume and had some kind of golden headband thing across her forehead. "You should not be here." She said. "Who are you and why are you holding my mother and Juleka captive?" Luka asked. The girl coughed a little just before she spoke. "I am the Pretty Guardian Scout, who fights for love and for beauty! I am Sailor Venus!" She exclaimed. "But my real name is Minako." Luka nodded.

"You didn't answer my other question. Why are you holding my mother and sister captive?" He repeated. "I'm holding them captive, so they do not die." Minako answered. Luka's eyes widened more. "...Die?" He asked. "Yes. Anyone who invades Sailor Saturn's forest is killed." Minako answered. "I'm holding your mother and sister captive so Sailor Saturn doesn't see them." Luka was shocked with what he was hearing.

Why would this Sailor Saturn kill anyone who invades their forest? Luka had many questions. But he knew this Minako girl couldn't answer all of them. Sadly. Minako then heard footsteps. "Minako." A woman's voice said. A girl with hair as black as ebony walked in. She had purple eyes that looked so lonely and skin as white as snow. She had a sailor-like outfit, like Minako's. The only difference was hers being purple. She also had the same golden headband thing that Minako had across her forehead.

"Who are these people and why are they here? They should be dead." The girl asked. "Umm...I decided to hold them captive because I thought they should be servants Sailor Saturn." Minako nervously said. "You are lying." Sailor Saturn replied. Luka noticed that she talked coldly. "Are you Sailor Saturn?" He asked. "I am." Sailor Saturn answered, ever so coldly. "Let my mother and sister go. They're innocent." Luka replied.

"No one is innocent. And what price will you pay to see them be released?" She asked. Luka thought for a few seconds. "You can have me." He answered. Juleka and Anarka gasped. "You can't do that Luka!" Juleka exclaimed. "I can." He replied. Sailor Saturn thought about this for a few seconds. "It would be nice to have a boy around the castle." Minako whispered. Saturn nodded. "OK. I accept." Sailor Saturn said.

"No!" Juleka exclaimed. "Don't do this Luka!" Luka looked back at Juleka. "I'm sorry Juleka." He said. Juleka burst into tears. Minako grabbed the key to the dungeon doors, which was around a handle near the entrance and unlocked the door to the dungeon. Juleka ran towards Luka and gave him a huge hug. "Will I see you again?" She asked. "Maybe." Luka answered. Juleka looked at her brother one more time and then stormed out.

Anarka looked at Luka. "I've raised you well, my dear Luka." She said. She quickly hugged him. "Stay safe." She whispered and followed Juleka out. Luka was sad to say goodbye to his mother and sister, but it was for the best. "Sailor Venus will show you where you are staying and then, you can rest." Saturn said. She then walked away. "OK handsome. Follow me." Minako said, winking at Luka. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the dungeons.

Luka thought that Sailor Saturn was incredibly elegant, but was sad that she had turned out so cruel. Minako took him upstairs and took him to a beautiful room that was completely blue. He immediatly fell in love with it. "This was King Tomoe's old room, but Saturn's always kept it as a guest room." Minako explained. "King Tomoe?" Luka asked. "Umm...I have said too much. Goodnight Luka." She quickly said and walked out.

Now, thoughts were coursing through his head. Who was King Tomoe? And he could tell there was something mysterious surrounding Sailor Saturn. But what was it?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur here. This chapter was interesting, wasn't it? Notice how Minako's acting towards Luka ;)? It's nice, isn't it? And Luka is right. There is a mystery surrounding Sailor Saturn. But what is that mystery? You'll find out soon. Until then, au revoir!**


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur here ;). This chapter may be a little short, but it won't let you down. A bit of song fic in this chapter****. It's up to you to guess what the song is. Hint: The song is by Ed Sheeran****.**** I'll reveal the answer next chapter ;).**

**We'll also see some Luka/Hotaru action. Enjoy!**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 3: Getting To Know Each Other

Luka's first few days in the castle, he spent getting to know the Sailor Scouts. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to know Sailor Saturn, because she was too coldhearted. But luckily, all the other Sailor Scouts really liked him. But only one had a crush on him. And that was Minako.

When they were having dinner, Minako would always sit near him and try to make herself look attractive. But she failed every time. "You are really beautiful Luka." She complimented one night. "No I'm not." Luka replied. "I'm scared of becoming beautiful." Minako was confused. "Why?" She asked. "If I become beautiful, I won't be myself anymore." He answered. Minako smiled. She completely understood why Luka was scared of becoming beautiful.

"That is a good reason." She replied. Luka smiled. "People don't understand why I'm scared of becoming beautiful. You're the first one whose understood." He explained. Minako blushed hearing this. From the other end of the table, Sailor Saturn was reading a book, her face being covered by it. Behind the book however, she was smiling, hearing Luka's words.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next morning, Sailor Saturn herself decided to pay a visit to Luka. His words last night had triggered something for her. That was why she was so eager to pay a visit to him. When she had gone to see him, he was playing a guitar he had found in the room. She smiled as she watched him play it and was reminded of a time long ago. But she sadly couldn't remember it.

Luka had noticed her and immediatly stopped. "Sailor Saturn." He said, giving her a warm smile. "Do you like to play guitar?" She asked. "I love to." He answered. "Come with me." She said. She went over to Luka and grabbed his hand. He slightly blushed when she had done this. She led him to a giant library and let go of his hand when they got here.

"Wow...this is amazing." He said in awe. "Is this all yours?" Saturn nodded. "It was here when I moved here." She replied. "So I think it is." Luka smiled. Saturn went over to a certain shelf and pulled out an old book. She quickly blew the dust off of it. "Here." She said, giving the book to Luka. "This book has guitar songs in it." She explained. Luka smiled. "Thank you Sailor Saturn." He said gratefully.

"Come here whenever you want. Ami does." Sailor Saturn said just as Luka was leaving. He smiled back. "Of course. Thank you Sailor Saturn." He said and exited. Saturn smiled, seeing him happy.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**A/N: Fleur here. This chapter was really sweet, when it came to Sailor Saturn and Luka. Next chapter, we'll take a little break from Luka and Saturn and go back to Paris and see how Juleka and Anarka are coping without Luka around. And, I'll review the answer to my song fic challenge ;). Until then, au revoir!**


	5. Life Without Luka

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur here. I will finally reveal the answer to my song fic challenge! The song was...Beautiful People by Ed Sheeran and Khalid! Way to go, those of you who got it right! And now, let's start the chapter!**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 4: Life without Luka

Things were sad for the Couffaine Family at the moment. Juleka had lost her brother, Anarka had lost her son. Things were miserable. Day after day passed and Juleka was growing more and more depressed. Even at school, Juleka had shut herself off from everyone. Even Rose, her very best friend was shut off from her.

But Lila was wondering why Juleka was so depressed. Sure, Juleka was quiet, but never this quiet. So she decided she had to investigate...

One time, when Juleka was putting on some gothic make-up in the girls' bathrooms, Lila had caught her. "Oh, Juleka! It's been like, ages since I've seen you! How are you?" Lila said, sounding all innocent. "Fine." Juleka replied. "How's Luka?" She asked. Juleka paused at this question. She didn't know how to answer it. Because, to be honest, she didn't know how Luka was.

She was actually very worried about him. She thought that Sailor Saturn could be doing something horrible to him at this very moment. But then, all of Juleka's thoughts about Luka disappeared and one massive question remained. Why was Lila so interested in Luka? She was about to have that question answered.

"Luka's fine. He went back to Europe for a little while." Juleka answered. "Oh. He didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye. Send a letter to him saying I said goodbye, OK?" Lila replied innocently. Then, her sweet innocent face faded and changed into an angry look. "Listen, I know you're lying Juleka. Something else happened to him, didn't it?" Lila asked angrily.

Juleka was surprised that Lila was retaliating to her answer. "It's weird. Luka was fine and well a week ago. There was no word of a surprise trip to Europe." Lila said. She backed Juleka into a corner. "If you don't tell me what really happened to Luka, I'll make sure Rose NEVER speaks to you again." She threatened. Juleka was now VERY frightened. "Who will you choose Juleka? Your brother or your best friend?" Lila asked.

Now Juleka was extremely frightened. She knew she had to make a choice. "Fine! Luka was kidnapped!" She exclaimed. Lila's eyes widened. "By who?" She asked. "Sailor Saturn." Juleka answered. "And how did it happen?" Lila asked. "Me and my mother were kidnapped by Sailor Saturn but Luka saved us. He let Sailor Saturn have him, in return for our freedom." She answered. "And where did this happen?" Lila asked.

"The woods just outside of Paris." Juleka answered. Suddenly, Rose walked in. "Thanks for telling me that bestie!" Lila exclaimed, putting her arm around Juleka. Rose was looking at both of them, confused. "Bye!" Lila exclaimed, walking out of the bathrooms. Juleka was ready to burst into tears. "Are you OK Juleka?" Rose asked. Juleka burst into tears. Rose responded with a hug. "It's OK Juleka." She said.

Juleka smiled. She somehow knew that the bond between her and Rose would never be broken. Not even Lila could break it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Aww... Rose and Juleka are so cute. I just love them. Next chapter, Luka has a dream about a certain someone.**


	6. Princess Hotaru

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur here. This chapter, Luka has a dream about a certain someone. Enjoy!**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 5: Princess Hotaru

That night, when Juleka had been forced to tell Lila the truth, Luka was dreaming. He was on the balcony at the back of the castle, with a girl who looked exactly like Sailor Saturn, wearing a white dress. There was one difference but. She didn't look cold and lifeless anymore. She looked happy and full of life. "Hello Luka." She said. Her purple eyes still looked so lonely and lifeless.

"Who are you?" Luka asked. "I am Princess Hotaru, the former owner of this castle. Or rather...the current owner." Hotaru answered. Luka gasped. "So...you're Sailor Saturn?" He asked, breathless. "I am. Or rather...I am sleeping inside of her." Hotaru answered sadly. Her eyes looked as lonely as ever. "How?" Luka asked.

"A long time ago, before Paris was the thriving city it was today, an enchantress tried to give me a white rose. But my father turned her away. Then, she returned and killed my father. The last thing I remember is the enchantress's feathers surrounding me and the Sailor Scouts. Then, I woke up in Sailor Saturn's Shining Crystal." Hotaru explained. "Shining Crystal?" Luka asked. "The white crystal in the centre of her outfit." Hotaru answered.

"The more time I spend inside Sailor Saturn, the more my memories fade." Luka felt sorry for her. That she was subjected to such a cruel and terrible fate. "The only thing I know is that you can save me." Hotaru said. "But how?" Luka asked. "How can I save you?" Hotaru burst into tears. "I do not know Luka! But you must save me! Before I fade away..."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Luka woke up with a start. It was still night, but he couldn't get back to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Princess Hotaru. So he went down to the library to do some late night reading. When he got there, Rei was already there, reading books about spirits. "Hello Luka." She said. Luka smiled in return. "Hey Rei. Does the name Hotaru sound familiar to you?" He asked. Rei's eyes widened. "Come with me." She said.

She took Luka to a hidden part of the castle. "Why are we at a wall?" He asked. Rei put her hand up against the wall and a few seconds later, it disappeared, revealing a hidden room. The room only had one thing in it. A white rose.

"Do you know? About Hotaru?" She asked. Luka nodded. "The day that she lost her father and we were dubbed as the Dark Sailor Scouts, the enchantress, Mayura cast a spell on this white rose. If she, as Sailor Saturn could learn to love someone and they love her back, the spell would be broken and she would be Hotaru again. And we would be the Sailor Scouts again." Rei explained. She faced Luka. "I believe you can save her from her fate." She said.

"But how? She doesn't love me." He asked. "But she will come to love you, if you try hard enough." She answered. "Now, do you understand what you have to do?" Luka nodded. "I do. And I will do whatever it takes to save Hotaru." He said. Rei smiled. "Good luck Luka." She said.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur here. Next chapter we'll see Luka and Hotaru/Sailor Saturn get even closer. Until then, au revoir!**


	7. The Amazing Plan

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur here ;). This chapter is going to be good. So enjoy! And also, this isn't all based on Beauty and the Beast. This is based on how I would've wanted Beauty and the Beast to go.**

**P.S: Can someone please review? I hate pretending that I have followers.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 6: The Amazing Plan

Ever since he had that dream and learned about the white rose, Luka was determined to get close to Sailor Saturn. However, all of his attempts resulted in failures. Until Minako had an amazing plan...

"You want me to ask Sailor Saturn out on a date?!" He asked. "Yup." Minako answered, not effected by his response. "I'm sorry Mins, but I like to let the females make all the moves." Luka replied. "Come on! If there is anyone who can get Saturn to go out on a date, it is you." Minako encouraged. "But you don't get it Mins. I've...never asked a girl out before." Luka said slowly, embarassed (by the way, the other Sailor Scouts were there as well).

"Never?!" Minako exclaimed. Michiru slapped Minako on the back, hard. "Ow! Why Michiru?" Minako exclaimed. "Do not rub it in! You are just making him feel worse!" Michiru answered angrily. Minako groaned. "Now my back hurts." She said tiredly. Sure enough, she had a giant red bump on her back. "Wow. You hit hard Michiru." Usagi pointed out.

"Now look who is rubbing it in!" Minako exclaimed. Michiru and Setsuna noticed Luka wasn't looking good and drew their attention away from Minako. "It is OK if you have never asked a girl out before." Michiru said softly. "It is nothing to be ashamed of." Setsuna added. Luka let out a little smile. "We will help you." Michiru said. Michiru's voice was angelic and so very beautiful. Luka was sure if she were to sing, she would sound like an angel, descending from heaven, speaking to humans.

"Do you have any advice?" He asked. "Just be yourself. You will never be able to get Sailor Saturn to go out on a date with you if you act like one of us. Just be you." Michiru answered. Then, Luka had an idea. "I'll be back." He said and went upstairs. Michiru smiled. By this time, Minako had gotten over her sore back. "What are you going to do about your feelings for Luka?" Usagi asked. Minako blushed furiously. "All of you knew?!!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. I think it is only Luka himself that does not know." Haruka replied. Minako covered her face with her hands in embarassment. She then lost herself in thoughts for a few second. Then, she showed her face again and smiled. Her face was no longer red with blush and had happy tears in her eyes. "I am going to let them go." She said. "He obviously feels for Sailor Saturn and I respect that. I would be ashamed if I ever got in the way of that."

Michiru smiled. "So even if I cannot be with him, the least I can do is help him save Sailor Saturn." Minako finished. Everyone smiled. "We are proud of you Mina." Rei said. "That was a very hard choice to make." Ami added. "Everyone has a hard choice to make in their lives. I would rather make mine now." Minako replied. Ami hugged her. She let the tears fall. "Thank you Ami." Minako said, drying her eyes.

Ami smiled. At this moment, Luka had come back. With his guitar. "Why do you have your guitar? That will not help." Makoto asked. "I express myself better through music, not words." Luka answered. "How sweet." Minako said. "He is just like you Michiru." Haruka added. Luka smiled, hearing this. "Michiru plays the violin and some of her performances can be very emotional." Ami explained. Michiru blushed. "I do not perform often but when I do, my performances are very emotional." She said.

Everyone then started paying attention to Luka again. "Are you going to sing a song to Sailor Saturn?" Rei asked. Luka nodded. "But I can't find any words." He said sadly. "Do not worry." Michiru said. "We will help you."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Luka spent the next few days trying to find the words for a song, the Sailor Scouts spending every bit of their time helping him. Then, thanks to Michiru, he found the words. Then, him and the Sailor Scouts had to find a way to get Sailor Saturn to come see him. Then, Ami had the perfect plan. She was going to tell Sailor Saturn that Luka needed her help to put out a fake fire (Ami wouldn't say it was fake but).

Then, Sailor Saturn would rush in to see Luka and catch him singing the song. She would hopefully be completely lost in the song and forget all about the fire. Then, Ami would tell Sailor Saturn the truth and that this was Luka's way of asking her out on a date. Then, she would hopefully say yes.

However, if the plan failed, it would end with Sailor Saturn being extremely cross at Ami and Luka. So, just to be safe, the Sailor Scouts practiced the plan a few times. This also gave Luka a chance to practice the song. By the time they were done practicing the plan, Luka knew the song by heart and they knew they were ready to execute it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next day, everyone was in position and ready to execute the plan. "Ready everyone?" Ami asked. She had telepathy, so she could speak to people through her mind. "Ready." Everyone replied.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sailor Saturn was in her room, meditating, when Ami came running in, flustered. "There is a fire in Luka's room! I tried to put the fire out, but it was too strong!" She exclaimed. Sailor Saturn immediatly got to her feet and rushed towards Luka's room. "It does not sound like there is a fire." She said. "There is. Luka is just staying extremely calm." Ami quickly said. Sailor Saturn slowly started to open the door. "Now!" Ami exclaimed, through telepathy. Luka started playing his guitar and singing:

**Luka: **_I'll try to pass the night away with somebody new_

_But they don't have a shot when I compare them to you_

_It's too late, too late_

_Baby I know I'll never find you again_

_Find you again_

As Luka sang, Sailor Saturn found herself enchanted by the song and lost in it...

**Luka: **_Baby, baby I_

_Walk in the late night_

_Looking for your eyes_

_Put up a fight to find you_

_Lose every time_

_You were the last of your kind_

_All of the blame's mine_

_And I remember you told me_

_That we could work it all out_

_Don't you worry_

_And now the tears in your eyes make it blurry_

_But if you say 'try again' I'd be ready_

_I'm ready, yeah_

Sailor Saturn was enchanted by Luka's voice and didn't care that there wasn't really a fire. She just wanted to listen...

**Luka: **_I'll try to pass the night away with somebody new_

_But they don't have a shot when I compare them to you_

_It's too late, too late_

_Baby I know I'll never find you again_

_Find you again_

_Have mercy on me please_

_I messed up to the third degree_

_This crush is kind of crushing me_

_I do therapy at least twice a week_

_There's a you shaped space in my bed_

_Always you shaped thoughts inside my head, like_

_I keep pushing them right into you_

_La Cienega, where I remember you_

Sailor Saturn was falling in love with the song, so very deeply.

**Luka: **_And I remember you told me_

_That we could work it all out_

_Don't you worry_

_And now the tears in your eyes make it blurry_

_But if you say 'try again' I'd be ready_

_I'm ready, yeah_

_I'll try to pass the night away with somebody new_

_But they don't have a shot when I compare them to you_

_It's too late, too late_

_Baby I know I'll never find you again_

_Find you again_

_Find you again_

_Find you again_

_Find you again_

_Find you again_

_Find you again_

_Find you again_

_Find you again_

_Find you again_

_I'll try to pass the night away with somebody new_

_But they don't have a shot when I compare them to you_

_It's too late, too late_

_Baby I know I'll never find you again_

_Find you again_

Sailor Saturn now opened her eyes, which were closed during the song. "By the way, Sailor Saturn. There was no fire." Ami confessed. "I knew." Sailor Saturn replied. "And that song was Luka's way of asking you out on a date." Ami added. Sailor Saturn's eyes widened. She then faced Luka, who looked so nervous and frightened. "I would be honoured." Sailor Saturn said. "Tomorrow night?" Ami asked. She nodded. "Of course." She answered.

She then walked back to her room. Thoughts were coursing through her head. What was it about Luka that made her say yes about going out on a date with him? Was it Hotaru, the girl sleeping inside of her Shining Crystal influencing her decisions? Or did she, the Bringer of Silence herself, feel for this young man? She would soon find out.

Meanwhile, Ami had a huge smile on her face and immediatly went over to Luka and hugged him. "It worked!" She exclaimed. "The plan actually worked." She pulled away from Luka. "Thank you Ami." He said gratefully. "Now, you are one step closer to saving Hotaru." Ami said happily.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur here. Wow this chapter was good! And Ami was so smart with her plan! The song that Luka was singing was 'Find U Again' by Mark Ronson and Camilla Cabello. If you want to listen to it, go to Youtube. I was originally going to use 'Shallow' by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper, as the song that Luka wrote, but then 'Find U Again' came to my head. And I realised it would work perfectly!**

**Next chapter, Luka and Hotaru/Sailor Saturn go on their date. And a lot of hidden love is there! Until then, au revoir!**


	8. Pre-Date Blues

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur here :). In this chapter, the girls talk to Luka just before the date Enjoy!**

**P.S: I'm not really one for Luka and Marinette. To me, Marinette totally belongs to Adrien. I'm one for Luka and Hotaru (Sailor Moon/Miraculous Ladybug crossover couple). Anyone who doesn't see how good Hotaru is for Luka is just dumb.**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 7: Pre-Date Blues

Luka was very nervous about his date with Sailor Saturn. If it was any other girl, he would've been as cool as a cucumber. Not with Sailor Saturn. Something about her had changed him. Massively. He was no longer his cool, calm and collected self. He was acting more like his former crush, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It was frightening. He wanted to be his cool, calm and collected self again. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be his calm self again.

He had all of himself, but that part. And he really needed it at this time. He tried playing his guitar, but not even that helped. He was still a nervous wreck...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The night of the date had finally arrived and Luka was more nervous than ever. But luckily, the Sailor Scouts were there to help him (except Rei, who had gone to check on the white rose). "It is OK Luka. It is natural to be nervous." Ami assured him. "I've never been nervous before but." Luka protested. "Nervousness is something that's always evaded me." Ami was surprised by this. "But everyone gets nervous at some point in their lives." She said.

"Not me." Luka explained. "I've been calm my entire life. But ever since I came here, I haven't been nervous." Usagi and Chibi-Usa eyed him suspiciously. "That is a lie!" Usagi exclaimed. Luka went bright red. "So you have been nervous before!" Ami exclaimed. "Maybe." He said nervously. "Around this one girl..." Chibi-Usa grinned. "I knew it! You have been in love with another girl!" Luka immediatly turned angry. "She's the one in love with me! I don't feel anything for her!" He exclaimed.

Chibi-Usa was shocked. Luka had never been this angry before. He went all nervous again. "Her name's Lila Rossi. And she's obsessed with me." He said quietly. "I've told her time and time again that I'm not interested in her. But she just doesn't understand." Chibi-Usa was ashamed of herself. "She'd go to any length to get me. That's the worst thing." Luka continued. "She'd lie, she'd blackmail anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd kill." Everyone felt so sorry for Luka.

In a way, he had it worse than them. Sure, they had a spell put over them. But Luka had to put up with this Lila Rossi for who knows how long. It was sad. Very sad. "OK. Let us get off the Lila subject and let us-" Makoto was interrupted by Rei, who had come back from checking on the white rose. She had a worried look on her face. "Another petal fell." She said. Everyone gasped. "Now there's only three left." Rei finished.

"This is bad." Minako said. "Why is it bad?" Luka asked. "Oh...did Rei not tell you?" Minako asked, glaring at Rei. "What?" He asked, sounding worried. "If all the petals on the white rose fall before Sailor Saturn realises she loves you, she will die. And we will turn to stone." Minako explained. "Oh great. Just what I need." Luka said sarcastically. "It will be OK Luka." Ami said, glaring angrily at Minako and Rei.

"Everything will be fine." Makoto added. "You will save Sailor Saturn and break the spell." Luka shook his head. "That's not a gurantee. What if I fail?" He asked. "You will not." Michiru answered. Luka did think for a few seconds, but then decided to believe Michiru. "OK." He said. "I believe you." Michiru smiled. "OK. Now go down and see her. She is probably waiting for you." She said. Luka nodded. "Of course." He said and left.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur here. Sorry I lied last chapter about the date being this chapter. But it will definitely be on next chapter. Also, I haven't mentioned this yet, so I might as well bring it up now. This is an AU. Sorry if that disappoints you. So anyway, au revoir!**

**P.S: Can someone review please? I don't care what kind of review it is. I just don't want to pretend I have followers anymore, when I don't.**


	9. An Unforgettable Night

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur here. The long anticiptated date is finally here! And it will be VERY good. Enjoy ;)!**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 8: An Unforgettable Night

Luka was heading downstairs, ready to greet Sailor Saturn. He was nervous, because he knew what was at stake. He knew he was the only one who could save Sailor Saturn from her fate. He knew what he had to do.

Sure enough, when he got down to the dining room, Sailor Saturn was there. She still looked like her same lonely self. It was sad. "Hello Luka." She said, still having that cold tone. Luka waved back in response. He sat at the other end of the long table. He was extremely nervous. He was lost for words.

He couldn't think of anything to say to her. So there was an awkward silence. Then, Sailor Saturn broke it. "Is the castle nice so far?" She asked. Luka nodded. "I love it." He answered. Sailor Saturn let out a tiny smile and there was silence once again. The Sailor Scouts were secretly watching. "Oh no! This date is turning out to be a train wreck!" Minako whispered. "We have to stop this!"

Michiru kept Minako from stomping out of the hiding spot. "Not yet Mina." She said. "Let us just watch and see how it plays out." The Sailor Scouts kept on watching, but little to none conversation was going on. "That is it! I simply cannot watch this anymore!" Minako whispered loudly and stomped off. "I am coming." Usagi added, following her. Chibi-Usa also followed.

Michiru placed her hand on her forehead hard, then took it off. _Idiots_, she thought. "Attention!" Minako exclaimed. Sailor Saturn and Luka were very disturbed by Minako. "You two need to strike some conversation." Minako said. "Minako's right. You are not striking any conversation. Find something you both like." Usagi added.

Both Luka and Sailor Saturn were trying to think of something to talk to the other about. But Sailor Saturn couldn't think of anything. Luka had thought of something, but didn't want to bring it up. Minako groaned. "Follow us." She said. She immediatly rushed off to another room, Luka, Sailor Saturn, Usagi, Chibi-Usa and the other Sailor Scouts following her. Unfortunately, Minako had led them to a dead end.

"Sailor Venus, we-" Minako shooshed Sailor Saturn and put her hand up against the wall. A few seconds later, the wall disappeared, revealing a beautiful ballroom. "...cannot use the ballroom." Sailor Saturn finished. Luka was looking around the ballroom in awe. The ballroom was completely gold. It looked dazzling. Michiru crept up to him while Sailor Saturn was looking around. "Why didn't you tell me about this room?" He asked.

"Reasons." Michiru answered. "What reasons?" Luka asked. "Fine. I told Minako to lead you and Sailor Saturn to this room if the date was going bad. And it was." She explained. In a way, to Luka, Michiru reminded him of Lila (minus the bad qualities). She was very pretty, with her aqua coloured hair and dainty eyes. Luka knew that if Michiru wanted to be like Lila, she could. "How was the date going bad?" He asked. "You were not striking any conversation." Michiru answered.

"Fine. Maybe the date was going bad because of that." Luka said, giving in to Michiru. Michiru smiled. "At least you admit your mistakes." She said. Luka was ready to get a little flirty with Michiru, when Michiru saw that Sailor Saturn was turning around. She quickly went back to her hiding spot before she could spot her. In a way, it was good that Michiru went back to the Sailor Scouts when she did because if Luka was to get flirty with her, that would result in him falling for her.

The good thing about Michiru was that you could flirt with her, and she would happily return the flirts. But it was a bad thing as well, because she would even return the flirts if she didn't feel for the person. Michiru could get playful with her flirts sometimes. And that was a little dangerous. "What are we going to do in here?" Sailor Saturn asked. Luka was hesitant, but he held out his hand. "We could dance." He suggested.

Minako stood up on the tiny stage and put a disc in the old cassette player. A song began (the song was 'Señorita' by Shawn Mendes and Camilla Cabello). "Will you give me this dance m'lady?" Luka asked, still holding out his hand. Sailor Saturn let out a smile and took his hand and he led her on to the dancefloor. "If it is with you, I would be happy to accept." She said. Luka could feel he was back to his old self, and it felt so good.

Now that he knew Sailor Saturn had a soft side, he was no longer the nervous wreck he was. They started dancing slowly and as time passed, the Sailor Scouts started dancing as well. Chibi-Usa was twirling around the dance floor, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Setsuna were trying to do some traditional dances and Haruka and Michiru were dancing together, very close to Luka and Sailor Saturn.

After a fair bit of time passed and the song was near the middle, Haruka spinned Michiru around and she made some changes to the way Sailor Saturn and Luka were dancing together. She put Saturn's hands around Luka's neck and put Luka's hands around Saturn's waist. Then, Michiru twirled back into Haruka's arms. Sailor Saturn was disturbed by this, but soon after, rested her head on Luka's shoulder.

Luka was ready to burst with happiness inside. Because this was a sign that maybe Saturn was starting to fall for him. And that brought him one step closer to saving the slumbering Hotaru inside of her. After the romantic song ended, another song began (the song was 'ME!' by Taylor Swift and Brendan Urie). Everyone started dancing playfully, but Saturn and Luka. Sailor Saturn's head was still rested on Luka's shoulder.

Luka knew that she obviously didn't want to let go. This was very good. Halfway through the song was when Sailor Saturn finally pulled away, but she slyly grabbed one of his hands and dragged him away. Michiru saw this and decided to follow them while everyone else kept on dancing.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Michiru followed them out onto the balcony and hid behind a pillar. She was curious as to why Sailor Saturn had decided to drag Luka off. That was why she followed. Sailor Saturn let go of Luka's hand when they got out to the balcony. She spinned around happily. "Thank you Luka. I have never felt this alive." She said. "It was my pleasure Sailor Saturn." He said. A thought then came into his head.

"Wait here." He said and left. Sailor Saturn smiled as he left. Luckily, Michiru had managed to conceal herself. Thoughts coursed through her head. _What is he getting her_, Michiru asked herself. A few minutes later, Luka came back with a rose. "For you m'lady." He said, giving her a beautiful red rose. "Wow. It is beautiful." Saturn said in awe, happily taking it. "I was saving it for someone else, but they probably wouldn't want it, so I wanted to give it to you." He explained.

_Someone else_, Michiru asked herself. Then, everything made sense. The flirting. The occasional touch. Luka was going to give the rose to her because he had feelings for her. Then, Michiru realised something. She had feelings for Luka! Ever since Luka had come to the castle, Michiru had slowly started to lose her feelings for Haruka. This was why! She knew how to get rid of these feelings. She had to face them head on.

"I will go put this in a vase. Wait for me." She said and left the balcony. Luka was feeling amazing at the moment. It looked like Sailor Saturn had finally fallen for him. Now, he was so close to saving Hotaru. Then, Michiru left her hiding spot and stood behind Luka. "Luka." She said. He turned around and was surprised to see Michiru. She looked like she was about to cry. "Michiru? What-" Then, everything happened so fast.

Michiru rushed up to Luka and placed her lips on his. Then, she was gone again. Like a ghost. "...What just happened?" Luka asked himself. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't have been like this. But it was Michiru. The girl he was originally going to give the rose to. The girl who was dating Haruka. The girl who clearly didn't seem interested in him. The girl who would always playfully flirt with him. The girl who he used to have feelings for.

But now, he has feelings for Sailor Saturn. His feelings for Michiru faded a while ago. But did Michiru feel for him? Luka was lost in thoughts when suddenly, Sailor Saturn came back. "It is getting cold. We should go inside." She said. Luka nodded. "Of course." He replied and him and Saturn started walking back to the ballroom. As soon as they had passed her hiding spot and were long gone, Michiru burst into tears.

She had just cheated on Haruka and did exactly what Minako evaded doing. Keep Luka from saving Hotaru. But the good thing was that her feelings were starting to fade away. But they weren't gone forever...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur here. This chapter was so good. And the next one will be good too. Next chapter, we'll go back to Paris and find out what Lila has up her sleeve. Until then, au revoir!**


	10. The Fox Miraculous

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur here (again). This chapter, we'll see what Lila has up her sleeve.**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 9: The Fox Miraculous

It had been 3 months since Luka disappeared. 3 months since Lila found out what happened to Luka through his sister, Juleka. 3 months she spent devising her plan to rescue Luka from Sailor Saturn. Now, she was sure she was ready. But what was about to happen next, she never saw coming.

Lila Rossi was walking to her locker, when she suddenly heard a voice in her head. _Lila_, it said. It was a woman's voice. _Who are you_, Lila asked. _I am Ursula. And you need to go to the locker on your left_, Ursula said. Lila walked over to the locker on her left, which belonged to Adrien Agreste and tried to open it. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Inside was a necklace which had a charm that looked like a fox tail on the end.

She reached out and took it. _What is this necklace_, Lila asked. _It is called a Miraculous. This Miraculous is the Fox Miraculous. It will give you the power of illusion_, Ursula explained. Lila smiled._ This is exactly what I need for my plan_, she said. She then heard footsteps approaching. _Quick! Hide the Miraculous_, Ursula exclaimed. Lila quickly put the Miraculous in her pocket just as the door opened.

Sure enough, it was Adrien Agreste. "Hey Lila." He said. "Hey Adrien." Lila replied innocently. "Marinette told me that she wanted to speak to you. Something about giving you something." Adrien nodded uncertainly. "Alright. I should probably go see what she wants than." Adrien said uncertainly. He immediatly left, but secretly stood outside the door.

Lila pulled out the Fox Miraculous again. _Put it on_, Ursula said. Lila did just what she was told. _Now, if you want to transform, say 'Let's Pounce'_, Ursula continued. "Let's pounce!" Lila exclaimed. There was a blur of orange. When it cleared, she was wearing an orange suit. The orange suit also came with a flute. "Cool!" Lila exclaimed. _Now play the flute and think of something that you want to be in front of you_, Ursula ordered.

Lila shut her eyes and played the flute and sure enough, Luka, the exact person she was thinking of appeared. _Now hit him_, Ursula ordered. Lila hit him and he disappeared. _If you want to transform back, say 'Let's Rest'_, Ursula finished. "Let's rest." Lila said and she was back in her old outfit. _Very good Lila. From now on, whenever you are transformed, you will be called Volpina. And I have one job for you_, Ursula said.

_What is it_, Lila asked. _Outside of Paris, you will find a road with a little path at the side. Follow that path. That path will lead you to a clearing. That clearing will lead you to a castle. In that castle lives a girl named Hotaru, who is sleeping inside the Bringer of Silence, Sailor Saturn. Find Sailor Saturn and kill her_, Ursula explained. _Yes Ursula. I will do whatever it takes to kill her. After all, she stole Luka from me_, Lila said.

_Good. Now go, Volpina_, Ursula said. Lila smiled and walked out of the locker room.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur here. Lila is evil, isn't she? But you're probably all wandering who Ursula is. Ursula is Mayura's evil sister. In this story, she is nothing more than a voice inside the Fox Miraculous. But perhaps in another story, we'll get to see more of her...**

**Next chapter, a bunch of Mightyena (yes, I'm bringing Pokemon into this, mainly because I don't want to use wolves. Remember, this is how I think Beauty and the Beast should've gone) attack the castle and we see how Michiru is coping.**


	11. The Mightyena Attack

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Chapter 10. This is big. So anyway, in this chapter, Mightyena attack the castle and we see how Michiru is coping.**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 10: The Mightyena Attack

Michiru thought she had got rid of her feelings for Luka by kissing him, but that hadn't worked. It just made her crush on him even harder. Her crush was like poison. It was crushing her inside. And she couldn't do anything to control it...

Michiru was holed up in her room because she didn't want to see Luka. She hadn't seen him since the kiss and she was scared of what he could say to her. But to be honest, Michiru didn't want to see anyone. All she wanted to do was get her feelings under control...

Haruka was very lonely without Michiru around. So one morning, she decided to try and get through to her. "Michiru." Haruka said, knocking on Michiru's door. "Come out please." He said. "I cannot." Michiru replied. "Everyone misses you. Especially Luka." Haruka said. "I do not want to speak to Luka." Michiru replied. "Why not? What did Luka do to upset you?" Haruka asked. "He did not do anything. It was me." Michiru answered.

"OK...what did you do to upset Luka?" Haruka asked. "I cannot tell you." Michiru answered. "Why not?" Haruka asked. "I just cannot. Please just leave Haruka." Michiru answered angrily. Haruka sighed and went downstairs. "I still cannot get through to her." He said, defeated. "She will pull through. She is Michiru Kaioh after all. She is tough." Setsuna said. "She is not coming out because of something she did to Luka." Haruka replied.

Luka's head pricked up. "Maybe you can get through to her Luka." Haruka said. "I'll try." Luka replied and went upstairs to Michiru's room and knocked on the door. "Listen, Michiru. Last night...I wasn't affected by it." Luka said. "You are just saying that to make me feel better." Michiru replied. "Come out Michiru. Please." He said. There was no reply. Luka walked away, upset that Michiru wouldn't speak to him.

He then got an idea. He went and got his guitar and the lyrics to a song he wrote long ago which he always kept with him. The song meant a lot to him because he had written it with both Juleka and Anarka's help. He had an attachment to the song and that was why he thought it may snap Michiru out of her mood. He sat down on the floor with his guitar and the lyrics, leaning against Michiru's door. At the same time, Michiru was leaning against her door as well.

Luka began playing his guitar and not long after, started singing:

**Luka:**_ I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Where the landslide brought me down_

Michiru shut her eyes and somehow knew every word to Luka's song and started to sing too:

**Michiru: **_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

Luka thought Michiru could read his mind because she had miraculously known the words to his song.

**Luka and Michiru: **_Well I've been afraid of changin'_

_Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

**Luka:**_ And I'm getting older too_

**Michiru: **_Well I'm getting older too_

**Luka: **_So...take this love and take it down_

_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

**Luka and Michiru:**_ And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well, the landslide brought it down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe..._

_Well maybe..._

_Well maybe..._

**Luka: **_The landslide'll bring you down_

After they were done, Michiru stood up and opened the door. Luka was happy to see her delicate face once again. "How did you know the words to that song?" He asked. "I have heard you singing it before." Michiru answered. "Many times." Luka smiled and grabbed Michiru's hand. "Listen, Michiru. I like you. But as you know, I have a duty. And I will stop at nothing to fulfill it." She nodded. "I know you want to save Hotaru. And I respect that." She said.

She then leaned forward and placed her lips on Luka's one last time. And it was at this moment that Michiru's feelings finally went away. "But just know that you will always be in my heart." She finished. "And you in mine." Luka finished. Michiru blushed. Suddenly, Chibi-Usa came running upstairs. "Guys! We have a problem." She said. "What?" Luka asked. "The Mightyena are attacking again!" Chibi-Usa answered.

Luka, Chibi-Usa and Michiru ran downstairs. Everyone had gone to fight the Mightyena. "Stay in here." Chibi-Usa said. "But what about Sailor Saturn?" Luka asked, worried for her safety. "She will be fine." Chibi-Usa answered. "She has her Silent Glaive. As long as she has that, she will be-" Suddenly, the other Sailor Scouts came in, carrying an injured Sailor Saturn. "Sailor Saturn!" Luka exclaimed and went to her aid.

"We defeated the Mightyena, but Sailor Saturn was injured in the process." Makoto explained. Sailor Saturn had blood dripping out of her arm. "She needs to rest." She said. Luka was worried for Sailor Saturn. He prayed she was gonna be OK.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur here. Next chapter, Luka has yet another dream.**

**P.S: After next chapter, Lila/Volpina carries out her attack.**


	12. The Shining Crystal

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur here. I forgot to mention something about The Fox Miraculous chapter. Remember how Adrien was suspicious of Lila when she told him about Marinette and decided to stand outside the locker room? Well, he heard everything that was going on! I know! Go Adrien! So anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 11: The Shining Crystal

Luka could barely get to sleep the night Sailor Saturn was injured. But when he eventually did, he was thrust into yet another dream...

He was on the balcony at the back of the castle once again. Hotaru was also there, staring out into the unknown. The moonlight that was shining on her really captured her radiant beauty. "Hotaru." Luka said. Hotaru was startled but smiled afterwards. "I was hoping to see you again." She said. She then grabbed one of Luka's hands.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, her lonely violet eyes staring at Luka. He nodded. Hotaru stood up on the edge of the balcony, Luka standing up with her. "It will be OK." She said. "I trust you." Luka replied. She then fell off the balcony, taking Luka with her. Her eyes then went a bright lavender and a black hole opened up. Her and Luka fell into the black hole, together.

They were brought to a rather dark place. There was only one light. And that was emitting from Hotaru. "It's so dark. What is this place?" Luka asked. "It is inside the Shining Crystal. It is where I have been slumbering." Hotaru answered. A light then shot out of her hand, landing next to another Hotaru, who looked so cold and lifeless. She had her eyes clamped shut.

"Another Hotaru?" He wondered. "Yes. This is my physical form. I am standing in front of you now because of how advanced my brain is." Hotaru explained. "When I was born, I was gifted with psychic powers. Those powers only got more powerful as I grew. And that meant they were harder to control. But, I did learn to control them." Luka was amazed by Hotaru.

"Does Sailor Saturn have your powers as well?" He asked. "No. I could give them to her, but she would never be able to control them." Hotaru answered. "So anyway, I can visit you in your dreams because of my psychic powers. I have the power to send my spiritual self to your dreams." Luka was stunned by Hotaru's powers and knew that no one would want to get on her bad side.

"We must go." She said and another black hole appeared, which her and Luka went through.

Her and him were on the balcony once again. "You must hurry Luka. Another petal has fallen off the white rose. I can feel it." She said with a worried expression on her face. "It'll be OK Hotaru." Luka replied calmly. "But, if you fail, I-" "Don't think of that outcome." He interrupted. He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her close. Then, their lips started to get closer and closer. Then, when they were inchs away, Hotaru screamed in pain and pulled away. She started to disappear.

"Hotaru!" Luka exclaimed. "Luka!" Hotaru cried back. "Why are you disappearing?!" He asked. "Ursula..." She muttered bitterly. "An evil is approaching! That is what is making me disappear." She was disappearing fast. Now, all below her waist was gone. "Someone has the Fox Miraculous and they are using it for evil!" She exclaimed. "The Fox Miraculous?" Luka wondered. "It is a special necklace that the Agreste Family were watching over. It is one of the seven Miraculous." Hotaru explained.

She knew she was running out of time. "But the Fox Miraculous is different from all the other Miraculous. It is tainted with evil." Hotaru continued. She screamed again. Almost all of her was gone. Only her shoulders and head remained. She had tears in her eyes. "Save me and Sailor Saturn." She said. Then, she was all gone. "**HOTARU!!!**" Luka yelled.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Luka woke up with a horrible fright. "Hotaru..." He sobbed. "I'll save you. I'll do whatever it takes."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Woah! A few secrets were revealed there. And Luka and Hotaru almost kissed! Next chapter, we'll go back to Paris, where Adrien knows that Lila has the Fox Miraculous and Lila begins to stage her attack on the castle.**


	13. Adrien's Plan

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur here. In this chapter, Lila begins to stage her attack on the castle and Adrien plans to get the Fox Miraculous back from Lila. With the help of Marinette of course. We'll see some Marinette/Adrien action as well.**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 12: Adrien's Plan

Adrien was disappointed in himself. Because of his actions, Lila now had the Fox Miraculous. He had failed to protect it...

"Adrien?" A voice said. It was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of his dear friends. "Are you OK?" She asked. "I'm fine Marinette. Don't worry about it." He answered and walked off. Marinette knew he wasn't OK and decided to follow him. "You're not fine. Something's wrong." She said. Adrien turned around. "Don't worry Marinette." He said and turned back around.

"Just tell me what's wrong." Marinette protested. She was surprised she wasn't stuttering. She usually stuttered when she talked to Adrien, but today was different. She had actually managed to gather some courage. It was a miracle. "I can't Marinette. I don't want to get you wrapped up in it." Adrien replied. Then, one word came into Marinette's head. _Luka_. She thought that Adrien may know something about Luka's mysterious trip to Europe. She always had a hunch that something more sinister had happened.

"Does this 'it' have something to do with Luka?" She asked. Adrien stopped in his tracks. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But I don't want you to get involved. It's for the best." He said. "It does have to do with Luka! What is it? Tell me Adrien. Please!" Marinette protested. "Fine. I'll tell you. Everything." Adrien replied, turning around. "Remember the Tale of the Two Enchantresses?" Marinette nodded. "There's basically a good one and a bad one. The good one is named Mayura and the bad one is named Ursula." She said.

"Good. Well...my family have been guarding over an object cursed by Ursula for thousands of years. But now...I've lost it. To Lila." Adrien sadly explained. Marinette gasped. "Does this have to do with Luka's trip to Europe?" She asked, lost for words. "No. But Luka never did go to Europe. He is actually very close by." Adrien answered. Marinette immediatly started calling out Luka's name. Adrien laughed in response. "No Marinette. He's not that close." He said.

Marinette blushed in response and started stuttering. "Luka's just in the nearby woods." He said. "Is he damping? Whoops! I mean lamping? Waah, I mean camping?" Marinette asked, stuttering. "More like being held captive." Adrien answered. "What?!" Marinette exclaimed. "How do you know this?" "Juleka. She was there when it was all happening." Adrien answered. "Is he OK?" Marinette asked.

"He is. I know who he's with and I know they wouldn't throw him in a dungeon." Adrien answered. "But Lila just doesn't understand. She'd do whatever it takes to get her hands on Luka. She'd even kill." Marinette felt sad. She was sorry for both Adrien and Luka. But then, she remembered when she was torn between them.

"I've got an idea. Let's get the Fox Miraculous off of Lila and save Luka. What do you say?" Marinette suggested. Adrien smiled. "Sure Marinette." He replied happily. "And let's get Juleka in on it as well." She added. "Of course." He replied.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Marinette and Adrien did manage to get Juleka's help. They also managed to get help from Rose as well...

Meanwhile, Lila was at the entrance to the woods. "Let's pounce!" She exclaimed. She then transformed into Volpina. "I'm coming for you Luka." She said. "And you too Sailor Saturn." She then played the flute and a ball of orange energy came out of the end. She threw it on the ground and multiple copies of herself appeared. She smiled evilly and started marching towards the castle.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur here ;). Next chapter, Lila/Volpina carries out her attack. And Marinette, Adrien, Rose and Juleka try to get the Fox Miraculous back.**


	14. The Attack Begins

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Hi. In this chapter, Lila begins to carry out her attack on the castle and Marinette, Adrien, Rose and Juleka plan to get the Fox Miraculous back.**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 13: The Attack Begins

Marinette, Adrien, Rose and Juleka were secretly following Lila/Volpina into the woods. "Is that really Lila?" Rose asked. "It is. She's been transformed by the Fox Miraculous." Adrien answered. "The outfit's nice." Juleka said quietly.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Meanwhile in the castle, Luka was having a friendly game of chess with Michiru. Usually, he didn't play chess, but he did when he saw how fun it was. Suddenly, Ami interrupted their game. "We have a problem." She said. Him and Michiru left their game just to see what was wrong. Ami gave some old binoculars to Michiru. "See the wave of orange?" She asked. Michiru nodded. "That can only mean one thing." She replied grimly.

"What's going on?" Luka asked. "We cannot tell you." Michiru answered. "Why not? What's coming?" He repeated. He had a feeling something dangerous was going to happen soon. "Someone wielding something very dangerous." Michiru replied. Then, Luka had a sick feeling inside of him and one word floated in his head. _Lila._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Meanwhile, Lila and her army of illusions were almost at the castle. "This Sailor Saturn will regret stealing Luka from me." She said to herself. They were now heading up the clearing. But Adrien, Marinette, Rose and Juleka weren't far behind. Now, Lila and her army of illusions were in front of the castle.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

All of the Sailor Scouts (minus Sailor Saturn) were watching grimly. "Attention!" Lila exclaimed from outside the castle. "Hand over Luka and Sailor Saturn, or this castle will go down." Makoto grew angry. "Hell to the no! I'll show Miss Spoilt Brat who's the boss around here!" She exclaimed angrily and stomped downstairs. "And to think, this is all over me..." Luka said sadly. He'd always hated it, whenever something terrible had happened because of him.

But he did notice that this was the first time he'd heard any of the Sailor Scouts talk modernly. "This isn't over you Luka. It's because of Ursula." Michiru assured him. "Who's Ursula?" He asked. "She is Mayura's evil sister, and the one who tainted the Fox Miraculous." She answered. "She can communicate with anyone who wears it through telepathy." Meanwhile, Makoto had rushed out to face Lila, outraged.

"You think you can come here without permission?! Well you've got another thing coming!" She yelled angrily. A ball of thunder appeared in her hands. "_Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!!!" _She exclaimed, while spinning around, holding the ball of thunder over her head and then roughly underarm threw it. It hit multiple illusions, making them disappear. While this was going on, Adrien, Marinette, Rose and Juleka snuck into the castle.

Lila widened her eyes, but then smiled evilly. She played her flute and a ball of orange energy appeared on the end of it. She threw it up into the air, where a much larger version of the ball of thunder started hurtling towards Makoto. Michiru had seen this from inside the castle and quickly ran out to help Makoto, passing Adrien, Marinette, Rose and Juleka. However, she didn't talk to them because she was in a hurry.

She blocked the force of the ball of thunder using her enchanted mirror. "Oh look. You've got another friend. The two of you are no match for me!" Lila said evilly. Meanwhile, Adrien, Marinette, Rose and Juleka were looking around at the castle. Well...it was mainly Marinette, Rose and Juleka who were looking around. Adrien knew the castle really well, because he had been here when he was little. And he knew everyone here as well.

Minako was going to go and help Makoto and Michiru when she saw Adrien. "Adrikins!!!" She exclaimed and immediatly went to hug him. She was also kissing his cheek repeatedly, while hugging him. Marinette was quite irritated by this. _She's just like Chloe, minus the bad qualities_, She thought. _She even calls her Adrikins. Like Chloe__._ Suddenly, Luka and the other Sailor Scouts had gone to see what was up. By the way, Chloe was an incredibly horrible girl in Marinette's class.

"Luka!" Marinette exclaimed and immediatly went to hug him. Now it was Adrien's turn to feel irritated. Sailor Saturn was also feeling quite irritated, watching Luka and Marinette embrace each other. She immediatly felt jealous. "Who are these people? Except for Adrien and the girl with the purple streaks in her hair." Sailor Saturn demanded. Marinette immediatly stepped in for Luka. "I'm Marinette, and the girl wearing the pink clothes is Rose. And the girl with the purple streaks in her hair is-" "Juleka. I know. Did you not hear me?" Sailor Saturn interrupted rudely.

Marinette stuttered by this. "OK..." She said. "And the blond is-" "Adrien. I know. I have met him before." Sailor Saturn interrupted once again. Minako was still embracing Adrien and Marinette had had enough. So had Adrien, but he didn't want to say anything. So Marinette pulled away from Luka and dragged Minako away from Adrien. While she was doing that, Sailor Saturn got defensive and pulled Luka towards her.

When Marinette was done pulling Minako away from Adrien, she headed back to Luka. When she saw Sailor Saturn had gotten closer to him, she immediatly grew jealous, so she started pulling on one of Luka's arms. In response, Sailor Saturn pulled on the arm she was clinging to. They both started fighting over Luka. "Luka's mine!" Marinette yelled. "Luka is mine!" Sailor Saturn yelled back. Luka didn't want to say anything because he thought that if he did, Marinette and Sailor Saturn would go on even worse.

"Can you just stop?!" Setsuna asked, but Marinette and Sailor Saturn ignored her. Suddenly, two feathers appeared. One floated above Marinette and the other floated above Sailor Saturn. However, neither of them noticed. "Hey look!" Rose exclaimed, pointing at the feathers. "They're so pretty!" Then, the feathers started to descend, finally landing on the girls' hands. That was when they both finally stopped fighting over Luka.

"A feather?" Marinette wondered. "Why is a feather in here?" Sailor Saturn asked herself. Suddenly, the two were blown back by a powerful wind, which was coming from the feathers. It stopped when the two were knocked against the walls. "Marinette!" Rose exclaimed and her, Juleka and Adrien went to help her. "Sailor Saturn!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed and went to help her, along with Minako, Usagi and Rei. Luka was torn between who to help. The girl he loved now (Sailor Saturn) or the girl who he used to love (Marinette), who deep down, he still loved?

He was still torn between them, until it was too late. "Where could that feather have come from?" Sailor Saturn asked, once again. "Me." A woman's voice answered. Then, standing before Marinette, Adrien, Rose, Juleka, Luka, Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Scouts was a face that Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Scouts had never wanted to see again. "Mayura." Minako said bitterly.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur here. Sorry I have to end it on such a cliffhanger. But next chapter will be really good. I promise. We'll see some familiar faces and some new faces. Until then, au revoir!**


	15. Mayura and the Miraculous

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur here. In this chapter, Mayura comes back with gifts for Adrien, Marinette, Luka, Juleka and Rose. Those gifts are the Miraculous.** **And there is a hidden spoiler, believe it or not for Party Crasher**

**P.S: I decided that for Rose and Juleka, I would use Pokemon for their Kwamiis. Adrien, Marinette and Luka will still get the Miraculous they get in the show (major spoiler, Luka wise. #Viperion4eva), and the same Kwamiis. But unfortunately, for me, I haven't seen the Party Crasher episode yet because the Miraculous Ladybug producers, or whatever are too lazy to make a version that isn't in French or some other language. MAKE A VERSION IN ENGLISH!!!**

**P.S.S: AND GIVE JULEKA A MIRACULOUS!!! LUKA GOT ONE, SO WHY CAN'T SHE HAVE ONE?!**

**P.S.S.S: If anyone finds a version of Party Crasher in English, let me know immediatly.**

**P.S.S.S.S: Sorry I've been holding up this chapter with my complaints. So I won't hold it up any longer.**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 14: Mayura and the Miraculous

"Mayura." Minako said bitterly. Sailor Saturn was immediatly outraged by this and grabbed her Silent Glaive. She then aimed purple energy at Mayura. Mayura dodged it with ease. "Why are you here?!" Sailor Saturn asked angrily. "After all you've done?!" She kept on shooting purple energy at Mayura. Mayura kept on dodging. "I simply want to help! Volpina is too strong! You will not be able to defeat her!" She answered.

"That's Lila's new name?" Rose asked. Juleka noticed that Rose was right in the crossfire of one of Sailor Saturn's shots. "Rose!" She exclaimed and immediatly made herself fall on Rose, making the shot miss her. "Juleka! What-" "You were going to get shot." Juleka interrupted. Rose noticed the ends of Juleka's hair and saw that some of the ends had been shot off.

"Juleka! Your hair!" Rose exclaimed. Juleka looked back at her hair and smiled. "That doesn't matter. I just want you to be safe." She replied. "Oh Juleka!" Rose exclaimed, with happy tears in her eyes and hugged her tightly. "You're the best! No one could ever replace you!" Juleka smiled and hugged her back.

Meanwhile, Sailor Saturn was still firing purple energy at Mayura, her still dodging it. "Please stop Sailor Saturn! I just want to help!" Mayura exclaimed, trying to reason with the Bringer of Silence. "Why should I stop?! You destroyed my life!" Sailor Saturn yelled back angrily. "I would go back if I could! What I did to you has always affected me! I always wish I could go back and prevent myself from doing it!" Mayura yelled.

"Lies! They are all lies!" Sailor Saturn yelled back and fired a massive amount of purple energy. Mayura barely dodged it and was injured in the process. "Please Sailor Saturn." She said. "If I did not cast that spell on you, you would never have met the one that means the world to you." She pointed at Luka. "You would never have met this sweet boy." Sailor Saturn was standing over Mayura, her Silent Glaive held over her head.

"Do not hit on Luka! Luka is mine and mine only!" She yelled angrily. "Stop Sailor Saturn!" Chibi-Usa yelled. Sailor Saturn turned around and looked at Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa had always meant a lot to her. She would do anything for her. Just like she would do anything for Luka...

She dropped her Silent Glaive and cupped her face in her hands, crying heavily. Mayura slowly stood up. She noticed Sailor Saturn's injury on her arm and decided to touch it. It started to heal. And while it was healing, Sailor Saturn felt warm inside. It was like how she felt every time she touched Luka. Or he touch her. It always felt magical.

She slowly removed her hands from her face, which was stained with tears. Mayura removed her hands from her arm and the wound was healed. But the warm feeling had disappeared. "See? I only want to help." Mayura said. Sailor Saturn smiled, but then went over to Luka and hugged him. She was crying once again. Marinette was watching furiously, but then she realised how much this Sailor Saturn loved Luka.

It was at this moment, that she realised she had to let go of Luka. It was hard, but she knew she had to let go of him.

Besides, she had Adrien. And Adrien was enough...

"I always knew my sister would persuade someone to steal the Fox Miraculous one day. That day has come. And the ten of you Sailor Scouts, including Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Neptune, will not be able to defeat Volpina on your own. She has the power of illusion on her side after all. That is why you will need help." She said. She pulled out 5 accessories. "These are the Miraculous. They are ancient objects that can give the holder special powers."

Everyone was staring at the Miraculous in awe. Mayura walked over to Marinette and Adrien first. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, I entrust you with the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous'." She said, handing the Ladybug Miraculous (which was a pair of Ladybug patterned earrings) to Marinette and the Black Cat Miraculous (which was a black ring, with a cat footprint on it) to Adrien.

When Marinette put her earrings on, a little ball of energy floated around her, then disappeared. It revealed itself to be a little red ladybug thing. Marinette was frightened of it and was going to run to Luka, who was still with Sailor Saturn, but stopped herself and hid behind Adrien. "That is a Kwamii. Her name is Tikki." Mayura explained. Marinette was still cowered behind Adrien. Adrien was taken by surprise, Marinette running to him and not Luka.

Usually, she would run to him when she was afraid of something. But why did Marinette run to him instead? Who knows...

Adrien put on his black ring and the same thing that happened to Marinette, happened to him, only he was greeted by a little black cat Kwamii. "Cool! Are you like a genie in a lamp or something?" Adrien asked. "If I was a genie in a lamp, where's my lamp?" The devillish Kwamii asked. "His name is Plagg." Mayura said. "Nice to meet you Plagg. I'm Adrien." Adrien said in a friendly manner. For some reason, Plagg was sniffing Adrien's jacket suspiciously.

"There's something in there. And it smells DELICIOUS." He said. Adrien checked his pockets and miraculously managed to find a piece of camembert cheese inside. "Camembert cheese? What-" Plagg snatched the camembert and gobbled it up. "DELICIOUS." He said, rudely burping afterwards. Adrien laughed in response. Meanwhile, Marinette was getting to know her Kwamii, Tikki. Tikki's stomach rumbled.

"I'm starving." She said. Marinette scrounged through her bag and managed to find some macaroons inside. She gave one to Tikki. "Thank you Marinette." She said. "Now, Marinette. If you want to transform, say 'Tikki, spots on'." Mayura explained. "And if you want to transform Adrien, say 'Plagg, claws out'. I cannot explain your powers because I have to hand the other Miraculous' out." She left Marinette and Adrien and went over to Juleka and Rose.

"Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine, I entrust you with the Butterfly and Tiger Miraculous'." She said, handing the Butterfly Miraculous (which was another pair of earrings, but with butterflys on the end) to Rose and the Tiger Miraculous (which was a necklace with a 3D tiger paw, complete with claws, on the end of it) to Juleka. Rose put the earrings on and a pink ball of energy floated around her and then disappeared, revealing a beautiful butterfly Kwamii.

"Oh my..." Rose said in awe. "You're so beautiful!" The butterfly Kwamii had beautiful big blue eyes. Pretty much everything about it was beautiful. "Greetings. I am Beautifly." The Kwamii said politely. "I'm Rose." Rose replied. "And you are very beautiful indeed. Like me." Juleka put on the necklace and the same thing that happened to Rose happened to her, but she was greeted by a weird Kwamii. It had a blue arc on its head, and purple streaks through its beautiful white fur. Juleka was pretty frightened by it, but she stood there because she knew she had to face it.

"This Kwamii is named Absol. She is incredibly shy." Mayura explained. Juleka waved at it. "Hello." Absol replied. "I'm Juleka." She said. Absol smiled and started to lighten up. "If you want to transform, say 'Beautifly, let's shine' and 'Absol, let's hunt.' Got it?" Mayura explained. Juleka and Rose nodded in response. Then, Mayura left them and went to Luka, who was still with Sailor Saturn.

She knew what was about to happen, so she pulled away from him. But just before she gave the Miraculous to Luka, she faced Sailor Saturn. "I may not be able to break the spell, but I can make you Hotaru again. Do you want that?" She asked. Sailor Saturn nodded. "Yes. More than anything." She said. Mayura smiled and she grabbed many little purple feathers from inside her coat and blew them.

They swirled around Sailor Saturn like petals, dancing in the wind. When they cleared, Sailor Saturn was no longer Sailor Saturn. She was Hotaru again. She opened her eyes, which were full of life and smiled. Her attire had also changed. She was now wearing a long sleeved dress that went down to her ankles. "Luka." She said happily. "Hotaru? Is that you?" He asked. Hotaru nodded with tears in her eyes and charged towards Luka. She hugged him tightly and he held her close. Mayura was happy, seeing them. She then got a serious look on her face. Hotaru pulled away.

"Luka Couffaine. Because you mean so much to Hotaru, you will get the most powerful Miraculous. I am entrusting you with the Snake Miraculous." She explained, a serious expression on her face. "It is a big responsibility Luka." Hotaru added. "Are you ready?" Mayura asked. Luka nodded, a serious expression on his face. Mayura nodded and gave the Snake Miraculous (which was an aqua coloured bracelet with an aquamarine jewel in the centre) to Luka. He immediatly put it on.

An aqua coloured ball of energy flew around him and then disappeared in front of him, revealing a cobra like Kwamii. "Lady Tomoe! I have not ssseen you in agesss!" The Kwamii exclaimed. "It is nice to see you Sass." She replied. She held her palms out, which Sass flew into and held him close. "Are you wearing the-" He trailed off when he saw Luka wearing the Snake Miraculous. "Oh great. A new massster." He said sarcastically.

"Sass! Do not be like that!" Hotaru scolded. Sass immediatly did baby doll eyes. "Do not do the baby doll eyes!" She added. "Those will not work!" Sass rolled his eyes. "Fine..." He said. "How do you two know each other?" Luka asked, a little skeptical about Sass. "My father used to watch over the Snake Miraculous. When I was a little girl, I would always sneak into Daddy's room and take the Snake Miraculous when he was not looking. I would put it on and me and Sass would talk for hours." Hotaru explained.

"However, one night, Daddy caught me and I was never allowed to wear the Snake Miraculous again." Sass was nuzzling Hotaru's cheek. "He hates change. That is why he is acting like this." She added. She kissed Sass's forehead and smiled at him. "Hotaru isss my bessst friend." He said. "My sssoulmate." Hotaru smiled. "If you want to transform, say-" "Sass, slither on!" Hotaru interrupted when Mayura was talking.

"Ssso anyway, who isss thisss?" Sass asked, pointing at Luka. "This is Luka Couffaine. He means a lot to me, so treat him nicely." Hotaru answered. Suddenly, Makoto and Michiru burst in the doors and blocked them up. They had bruises all over their bodies. They were in terrible shape. "She was too strong..." Michiru said weakly. "I am sorry..." Hotaru ran towards Michiru and Makoto and helped them up.

"Wait. Hotaru?" Makoto asked. Hotaru nodded. "Thank goodness. Did Luka break the spell?" Michiru asked. "No. Mayura brought me back." Hotaru answered. "Mayura? But she-" She pointed at Mayura. "Oh my god." Makoto said in shock. Makoto had always held a grudge against Mayura for what she did to Hotaru and her friends. But now that Mayura had decided to come back and release Hotaru from inside the Shining Crystal, that grudge faded. Like a ghost...

"But wait. If you're here, where's-" "Sailor Saturn is inside the Shining Crystal." Hotaru said, knowing what Makoto was going to ask. "Are your feelings still-" "Me and Sailor Saturn are connected emotionally. That means we feel the same things, so yes, I do feel for Luka." Hotaru said, once again knowing what Michiru was going to ask. This was because of her psychic powers. "And I do love him." She whispered in Michiru's ear. "This is great. Now all you need is a declaration of love and true love's kiss and the spell is toast." Makoto whispered.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Can you open the door? I'm lost." A man's voice said. Hotaru was about to open the door, when Makoto stopped her. "DON'T!" She exclaimed. "Why not? He is just an innocent trave-" "He is not innocent. He is helping Volpina!" Michiru interrupted. "He has the Monkey Miraculous." Hotaru stopped in her tracks when she heard that.

"How? The Monkey Miraculous was hidden away!" She asked. "Well I gather whoever has it found it." Makoto answered. "Wait, the Monkey Miraculous?" Juleka asked. "Yes. It is the second most powerful Miraculous, after the Snake Miraculous." Michiru answered. "It was sealed away, thousands of years ago. But I guess someone found it and is using it for evil..." There was another knock at the door. "Come on. Please let me in." The man's voice said again.

Rose recognised that voice. "That's Kim!" She exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Juleka asked. "I'm positive." Rose answered. Suddenly, the door was forced open. "Everyone transform!" Mayura yelled.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Absol, let's hunt!"

"Sass, slither on!"

Everyone had transformed. But Rose.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur here. Next chapter, there will be a lot of action (and no, not the lovey dovey kind of action), and we learn something about Rose that not even Juleka knew. And yes. In Party Crasher, Kim will get a Miraculous.**

**P.S: After reading a few Lukanette fics, I can see that Marinette and Luka really do suit each other. But Hotaru and Luka suit each other as well. And so do Marinette and Adrien.**

**Bug out! ;)**


	16. Roi Singe VS Fluttershine and Tiger Lily

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur here. In this chapter, there's a lot of action (and no, not the lovey dovey action), and we learn something about Rose that not even Juleka knew. Enjoy!**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 15: Roi Singe VS Fluttershine and Tiger Lily

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Absol, let's hunt!"

"Sass, slither on!"

Everyone had transformed. But Rose. No one had even bothered looking down at themselves, because they had to deal with the holder of the Monkey Miraculous. And fast. But here is a quick explanation of Juleka's outfit (google Ladybug, Cat Noir and Viperion's outfits):

Juleka's outfit was a white latex suit, with purple stripes hidden within it. She had white and purple fur boots and a purple and white striped mask to go over her eyes. It also had a white and purple stun gun to go with it. Her hair had also turned white, but had a long purple streak through it.

"Rose. Why haven't you transformed?" Juleka asked. She didn't answer, because she was busy staring at the keeper of the Monkey Miraculous (google his outfit). "Kim. Fight with us." She said. "There is no more Kim. There is only Roi Singe." Kim replied coldly. "Please Kim! Lila is manipulating you!" Rose exclaimed. "I'm sorry Rose." He replied. Rose had tears in her eyes now. So she went up to Kim and slapped him across the face.

She slapped him so hard that he fell over. "Ow! What was that for Rose?" He exclaimed. "I loved you Kim. But you had to do this!" Rose said quietly. Juleka gasped. Rose had never told her that she had a crush on Kim. Never.

"Beautifly, let's shine!"

Rose then went through a transformation sequence. When it ended, she was wearing a sparkly pink dress, with black tights, which had pink sparkles down the middle. She had sparkly pink boots on and a sparkly pink mask to go across her eyes, fake antennas and was complete with fake wings. She also had a cup and ball weapon.

"I am Fluttershine! And I will seize your Miraculous, Roi Singe!" Rose exclaimed. "Rose..." Juleka said quietly. She then stood beside her. "And I am Tiger Lily. And we will seize your Miraculous!" Juleka added. "Fine. Bring it on." Kim said. "Go guys! We'll hold off Roi Singe!" Rose exclaimed. "But Rose! You can't!" Marinette exclaimed. "I can! Now go Marinette!" Rose replied, dodging a blow from Kim's staff.

Marinette smiled at her sympathetically and went with the others, further up the castle. Rose smiled and dodged another blow from Roi Singe. Juleka kept her distance, trying to find the right opportunity to shoot him with her stun gun. Rose kept on attacking him with her cup and ball, him countering her every attack. Suddenly, Roi Singe tackled her. "I'm sorry Rose. I'm sorry I never paid attention to your feelings. But when all of this is over, I'll pay complete attention." He apologised.

"We can be an item. Like you always wanted..." Rose blinked at Juleka. Juleka nodded and fired a shot at Kim, stunning him. Rose took this as her chance to steal his Miraculous. "No!!!" Kim exclaimed as Rose took the headress (that was the Miraculous) off. He immediatly transformed back when the headress was off. He was unconscious "Thanks Kim." She said and kissed his cheek. She then looked at Juleka. "Let's go." She said.

Suddenly, both her and Juleka were knocked back by a powerful blast. They were paralysed because of it. Then, Volpina walked in. "Oh look. It's Fluttershine and Tiger Lily. I'd take your Miraculous, but that would be too easy." She said. "I'm going after Luka and Sailor Saturn, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She flicked her hair and walked straight past Rose and Juleka. Rose tried to stand up, but she was paralysed and had all her energy drained.

"Good luck Luka..." Juleka said.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur here. Next chapter is when it really gets good. I won't tell you anything except that the next chapter will be where the real climax is.**


	17. The Final Battle

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: Fleur here. This chapter is where everything comes to a head. You won't want to stop reading!**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 16: The Final Battle

Volpina was walking up the stairs with an army of clones, searching all the rooms for Luka and Hotaru. "Where are they?" She asked herself, having no success finding them. _There are hidden rooms around this castle Lila_, Ursula said. _If you put your hand up against the walls, you should find a hidden room. Including the room where the white rose is hidden. That is probably where they are hiding_, She explained. _Wait a minute. You never mentioned a white rose_, Lila pointed out.

_Oh, didn't I? That white rose is another way you can kill Sailor Saturn. If all the petals fall off the white rose before she can learn to love someone and they love her back, she will die and her protectors, the Sailor Scouts will turn to stone_, Ursula explained. _Wait, I'm confused_, Lila quickly said. _How does this white rose play into things? Why does it have the power to kill her_, she asked curiously.

_My sister cast a spell on Sailor Saturn long ago, because of her terrible father. That is mainly why I want you to kill her. If the people find out that Mayura is the reason Sailor Saturn died, she will be locked up, and no one will be able to stop me_, Ursula explained. Lila smiled evilly. _Very smart_, she said evilly. She then turned to a wall with a very old painting on it. It was a family portrait of Hotaru and her father. Hotaru looked around six years of age at the time.

_Is that Sailor Saturn_, Lila asked. _She would be older now. When she had the spell cast on her, she was about fifteen years of age. But that is what she looks like_, Ursula answered. _It says her name is Hotaru Tomoe and her father's name is King Sasuke Tomoe_, Lila read. _That is Sailor Saturn's real name. __Sasuke claimed himself as King. He was never actually royalty. He was only king of the castle_, Ursula said with disgust. _Touch the wall. You may find the white rose room_, she said.

Lila touched the wall and smiled evilly as it began to disappear. However, it wasn't the white rose room. _No!! I was positive this wall led to the white rose room_, Ursula exclaimed angrily. _It must've been moved_, she added. _But to where?_ Ursula was lost in thought for a few seconds, but then, a lightbulb went off in her head. _Why didn't I think of it?! Near the throne room! Of course_, she exclaimed.

Suddenly, she took control of Lila's body. "I'm coming for you Hotaru." She said, sounding exactly like Lila.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Meanwhile, the others had fled to the white rose room, like Ursula had thought. They were trying to think of a way to defeat Lila/Volpina. "I hope Rose and Juleka are OK." Marinette said, extremely worried about the duo. "They'll be fine Marinette." Adrien assured her. "They're tough." Marinette let out a small smile. "It's Ladybug by the way." She said. Adrien smiled back. "It's Cat Noir also." He replied.

Both him and Ladybug laughed, hearing themselves. Then, Cat Noir decided to grab Ladybug's hand and pull her close. She blushed and was ready to burst with happiness inside. She couldn't help having a big grin on her face. She then made the brave decision to get even closer to Cat Noir, laying her head on his shoulder. Cat Noir looked down at Ladybug and smiled. She then started blushing. "Cat Noir...I-" He put his finger over her lips.

"Tell me when all of this is over." He said. Ladybug smiled and snuggled into his chest. He lay his head on hers in response.

Luka was watching this and smiled. Now, Marinette had Adrien. She didn't need him anymore. And at least now (since him and Hotaru were kind of an item now), he wouldn't hurt her for being with Hotaru. Because that was the last thing he wanted to do. Marinette was always going to be very dear to him. No matter what.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was in full panic mode. "How can we possibly defeat Volpina? She is simply to powerful!" She asked herself, in a panic and flustered state. "There is always a solution to these things." Ami replied. "But what if this time, there is no solution? I cannot think of any possible way to defeat her." Hotaru protested.

Ami sighed and gave up. "I have to go somewhere Ami. Look after Hotaru for me." Mayura said and disappeared in a flurry of feathers. "Mayura..." Ami said quietly. Suddenly, one of the walls started disappearing. Ami gasped in response to this. "Volpina's coming!" She exclaimed. Ladybug and Cat Noir pulled away from each other and both stood in an attack stance. So did the Sailor Scouts. Luka simply stood in front of Hotaru in a defensive stance.

When the wall disappeared, Lila (possessed by Ursula) walked in. "_Mercury Aqua Barrage!!!_" Ami yelled, holding a ball of water over her head and then releasing its energy. "_Mars Snake Fire!!!_" Rei added, holding out her hand. A giant fire snake appeared from it, shooting at Lila. She blocked both of the attacks, with an unknown force of magic. Both girls gasped. "Volpina doesn't have that power! She only has the power of illusion! Unless..." Cat Noir looked at Volpina grimly.

"Lila's possessed." He finished. "Correct kitty." Ursula replied. "Don't call me kitty! It's Cat Noir to you!" He exclaimed. He charged towards Ursula with his baton and went to strike her, but she spun and dodged. She then played her flute and made an illusion appear. The illusion just happened to be Marinette. She slowly walked towards Cat Noir. The real Marinette gasped.

"How dare you make such a petty illusion, whoever you are!" She exclaimed angrily and charged towards Ursula. Minako also charged towards her and a chain appeared in her hands. "_Venus Love Me Chain!!!_" She exclaimed and tried to hit Ursula with it. Ursula dodged it just as Ladybug struck with her magical yoyo. The attack from the yoyo was blocked by the unknown magic force that had blocked Ami and Rei's attacks. Both Minako and Ladybug tripped while trying to spin around.

"You cannot defeat me!" Ursula exclaimed. "Who are you and why are you controlling Lila's body?" Adrien asked (by the way, the real Marinette took out the fake Marinette). "My name is Ursula. And I will stop at nothing until I get my hands on that girl." She pointed at Hotaru while she was talking. Hotaru hid behind Luka, in fear. "You won't touch Hotaru as long as I'm around!" He exclaimed.

Adrien's eyes had widened. "Didn't you say Ursula was the name of Mayura's evil sister?!" Marinette asked. "That's because it is Ursula!" Adrien replied. "Oh really? What are you gonna do Lizard Boy?" Ursula asked. "My name is actually Viperion! And I'm not as peaceful as I look!" Viperion exclaimed. "Viperion, Lizard Boy. What is the difference?" Ursula taunted. Viperion's hands turned into fists and he clenched them tightly. Hotaru held one of them with her delicate hands.

"Do not let Ursula get to you. This is what she does. She taunts you until you are brimming with anger. Then she lets you fall into her trap." She explained. "Do not let anger take control." Now it was Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru's turn to attack. "_Dead Scream!!!_" Setsuna yelled and a powerful force emitted from her staff. "_Uranus World Shaking!!!_" The force of the Earth started hurtling towards Ursula as Haruka yelled those words and swung her sword.

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!!!_" Michiru yelled as the force of the sea came out of her enchanted mirror. All of these attacks hurtled towards Ursula. But unfortunately, they were easily sent back at them and Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru fell before Ursula (they weren't dead, they were just defeated. Like how Pokemon trainers are defeated in Pokemon). Now, it was Makoto's turn to attack.

"_Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!!!_" She yelled and did exactly what she had done the first time she had used this attack. However, it was reflected and was sent back at Makoto. She fell, like Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru had. Ami and Rei decided to do a kamikaze hit and decided to take Ursula on in physical combat. Rei charged towards her and tried to do a flying kick. However, Ursula grabbed her foot and threw her at Ami, who was also charging towards her. Both girls fell.

Then, Usagi and Chibi-Usa took control. "It's up to us Chibi-Usa. Let's make Hotaru proud." Usagi said and Chibi-Usa smiled. Both of them summoned their Heart Moon Rods. "Neo Queen Serenity! Lend us your strength and send it to our Heart Moon Rods!!!" Both yelled together. They then both had their backs against each other and started spinning around them. Hearts started to surround the Heart Moon Rods. "_Moon Princess Heart Attack!!!_" Both yelled and hearts swirled towards Ursula.

Unfortunately, the powerful attack was reflected and sent straight back at Usagi and Chibi-Usa. They both fell. "No. This cannot be the end." Usagi weakly said. "We are not out of hope yet Usagi. We still have Viperion." Michiru replied. Cat Noir stood up. "And this kitty's not ready to quit yet." He added. Michiru smiled. Ursula smiled. "This will certainly be interesting. Lizard Boy and Kitty Noir VS me. Ursula. You will not stand a chance." She said.

"What's my special power Hotaru?" Viperion asked. "It is called Second Chance. It basically reverses time. You can only use it once." She answered. "And Cat Noir's special power is called Cataclysm. That basically means that Cat Noir can destroy anything he touches." Viperion nodded. "Be careful." Hotaru said. "Ursula could do anything." She quickly kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Now go, my snake in shining scales." She said. Viperion smiled and left her side and stood with Cat Noir. "You're certainly a hit with the ladies Viperion." He said. "Much like yourself Cat Noir." He replied. "Thanks for the compliment." Cat Noir replied.

"Let us begin." Ursula said. Cat Noir charged towards her and pole vaulted over her. "Why are you doing that kitty?" She asked. "Pole vaulting is not good for anything." Cat Noir smiled. "It's a good distraction." He said, winking at her. She didn't realise what Cat Noir was planning until she was hit by a kick from Viperion. She growled, but soon stopped and smiled.

"Two can play the game of distractions." Ursula said and played her flute. Multiple copies of herself appeared and each one of them smiled evilly at the duo. "Let us begin." One of them said. It took some time, but Viperion and Cat Noir took out each of them. "What's my special power?" Cat Noir asked. "It's called Cataclysm. That basically means you can destroy anything you touch." Viperion answered.

"Cool!" He replied. "_Cataclysm!!!_" His right hand was surrounded by a dark energy. "You can only use it once." Viperion added. "So I advise you use it on the Fox Miraculous." "But I can't destroy the Fox Miraculous! It'll send the entire universe out of balance!" Cat Noir protested. "Do it! Hotaru's life is at stake!" Viperion demanded. "Fine..." Cat Noir muttered. It was at this moment that Viperion realised that the real Ursula was in front of the white rose!

It would only be in her nature to flip and make Cat Noir destroy the white rose, taking the lives of Hotaru and the Sailor Scouts. _How do I use my Second Chance Sass_, he asked Sass through telepathy. _There isss a little button in the centre of the Miraculousss. Push it_, Sass answered. He did exactly what Sass told him and pushed the button in the centre of his Miraculous. He was rewinded back to where he was about to tell Cat Noir to use his Cataclysm on the Fox Miraculous.

"Since Ursula's near the white rose at the moment, use your Cataclysm on the Fox Miraculous when she is away from the white rose." He quickly said. "But I can't destroy the Fox Miraculous! That would send the entire universe out of balance!" Cat Noir protested. "Do it! Hotaru's life is at stake!" Viperion demanded. "Fine..." He muttered and had his Cataclysm ready. But unfortunately, all of that talking had made Ursula realise she was right behind the item that could end Hotaru's life.

She spun around and faced it. Hotaru noticed this. "**No!!!**" She exclaimed and starting running towards the rose. Viperion gasped. "**No!!!**" He exclaimed as well, also starting to run towards the rose. Ursula's hands inched closer and closer to the last petal (one had fallen off during the battle). But in the end, Viperion and Hotaru couldn't reach the rose in time. Ursula had picked the last petal off just as Hotaru was in front of her and Viperion was behind her.

"**NO!!!**" Viperion exclaimed. Hotaru could do nothing but stand still. She tried to move, but her body wasn't letting her. She could feel everything inside her shutting down. This was when Lila took back control of her body. She had no idea that she had done this, but then she smiled evilly. She went up close to Hotaru. "You will never touch Luka again." She whispered in her ear and pushed her over. Viperion caught her in his arms.

"Hotaru. Don't leave me." He said, his voice choking. Hotaru tried to breath, but no air was getting in.

"Luka...I-I-I lo-" Hotaru's time was up. She had fallen far down.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**" Came a terrible scream from somewhere inside the castle. It was quite horrifying and haunting. Even Rose and Juleka could hear it and they were immediatly frightened.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: *sniff*. That was so sad! I want to repeatedly stab Lila right now! Next chapter, we will learn that love truly does conquer all.**


	18. Love Conquers All

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: *sniff* , Fleur here. In this chapter *sniff* , we will finally learn that love truly does conquer all.**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 17: Love Conquers All

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**" Came a terrible scream from somewhere inside the castle. It was quite horrifying and haunting. Even Rose and Juleka could hear it and they were frightened by it. "Oh no! Something terrible has happened!" Rose exclaimed. That gave them the strength to run towards where the scream was coming from. They had to find out what had happened.

The Sailor Scouts were starting to turn to stone. "Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed. "Michiru!" Haruka exclaimed back. They scrambled towards each other as they started to turn to stone. "I love you." Haruka said, tears in her eyes. Michiru nodded. "I love you too." She replied, snuggling into Haruka's chest.

Setsuna had slammed her fist on the ground in anger and kept on doing it until Chibi-Usa came to calm her down. "It is OK Setsuna. We died doing what we do best. Protecting Hotaru." She said, with happy tears in her eyes and hugged Setsuna. "We certainly did Small Lady..."

Usagi, Ami and Rei were having a massive group hugs. "Love you girls." Usagi said, her voice choking. "I will miss our times together." Ami added. "I will always love you girls." Rei added.

Like Setsuna, Minako was slamming her fists on the ground. "We failed..." She said. "We failed to break the spell." Ladybug crawled towards Minako and put her hands on her shoulder. "It's OK. You did your best." She said. Minako smiled.

Makoto was angry and decided that she'd spend her last moments getting her revenge. "_Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!!!_" She yelled one last time. She threw the ball of thunder just as she turned to stone.

Lila didn't see the ball of thunder hurtling towards her, but was instead smiling. She had finally gotten rid of her competition. She didn't notice the ball of thunder hurtling towards her, until it was too late (by the way, an open window was behind her). She was hit by it and fell out the window. As she was falling, she took off the Fox Miraculous and threw it up. It had only just managed to reach the window. Lila fell to her death, smiling.

This was all part of a much bigger, much sinister plan. She knew that Cat Noir, aka Adrien, would be so overtaken by anger and grief, that he'd destroy the Fox Miraculous (with his still active Cataclysm) and send the entire universe out of balance.

"Sass, slither off." Viperion said, de-transforming and becoming Luka again, and simply cried. Sass cried with him, because him and Hotaru were also very close. He floated above her forehead and planted a kiss on it. "Goodbye, my sssweet Hotaru." He said, his voice choking. He was trying not to cry, but couldn't stop the tears falling. That resulted in little Kwamii tears falling on Hotaru's forehead.

Rose and Juleka had arrived at this moment and were devastated when they saw the Sailor Scouts turned to stone, Luka de-transformed and holding Hotaru close to him. "Oh no!" Rose exclaimed and cupped her face in her hands, crying heavily. Juleka simply stared at Luka and Hotaru, letting the tears fall. "Absol, let's sleep." Juleka de-transformed and Absol simply did what she did.

"Beautifly, let's hide." Rose de-transformed. Beautifly flew towards Hotaru and hovered above, tears falling from her big blue eyes. "This is terrible!" She exclaimed.

"Tikki, spots off." Ladybug also de-transformed. Tikki flew over to Hotaru as well. Marinette could simply stare at Luka and Hotaru. And she couldn't get the terrible image of Hotaru's pale and lifeless body out of her head. It was terrifying.

But the weird thing was that Cat Noir couldn't de-transform. That was mainly because of his Cataclysm still being active. He couldn't destroy any walls in the castle, because if he did, that would bring the castle down. He then saw the dormant Fox Miraculous, lying on the ground. So he used his Cataclysm on that, not thinking of the consequences...

"Plagg, claws in." Cat Noir had now transformed back into Adrien. Plagg was trying to resist going to cry with the other Kwamiis, but just couldn't. Like Absol (Absol had also gone to cry with the other Kwamiis). So he went to cry with the other Kwamiis.

Luka grabbed Hotaru's hands and planted a tearful kiss on her ruby lips, which looked so lifeless.

He didn't care that Lila was gone. Not one bit. His most beloved person in the world had just been snatched by her, right before his eyes. How could someone do that? How could someone want to marry someone so badly, that they'd kill to get them?

Luka's heart wrenching scream had echoed through the entire castle, leaving the grief from his heart out in the open. Hotaru, pale and lifeless, lay in his arms. Her eyes were closed as if in sleep, mouth slightly parted, but no breath left her ruby lips. Her hands lay in her lap, where he had dropped them, after kissing her ruby lips, praying for her to live, inside.

_"__Luka...I-I-I lo-"_

He cried harder, tears moistening her smooth ebony hair, as he held her as tightly as he could, weeping for the princess he'd love and tried to save. Her time had been robbed from her by Lila, Ursula - even her own father had a part to play in her death. He had been the one to cause the mess, by being horrible to Mayura. She hadn't even been able to finish telling him she loved him.

"Oh Hotaru!" He wept. "Our time together is up!" He cried bitterly, burying his face in her hair unashamedly. "You left before I could say it!" He hiccuped. "You are the most extraodinary girl I have ever met Hotaru. Your song has been the music playing inside of my heart, ever since we first met! I love you!" He shouted, then wept harder. Marinette, Adrien, Rose and Juleka could only watch him, with tears in their eyes.

Silence answered him, and the cold chill wasn't even noticed as his broken heart screamed inside of him.

He suddenly hated the thought of her laying on the cold floor, like an old rag. So he carried her to her room, Marinette, Adrien, Rose, Juleka and the Kwamiis following. He was still weeping, as he laid her softly on her bed, her face as white as a pearl. He laid her hands on her abdomen, and got Juleka to light some candles. He knelt, lip trembling and tears still falling, though slower now. He laid his head against her cold hands, crying softly. He was going to say goodbye to Hotaru in a way that he saw fit.

He went and got his guitar and started strumming a sad tune. Everyone was crying while he did this. And after a while, he started singing.

**Luka:** _Dancing with your silhouette_

_In the places that we met_

_Ooh, tryna find you in the moon_

_Paris never feels the same_

_When the streets all call your name_

_Ooh, so I hide in crowded rooms_

_And I'll follow right down the river where the ocean meets the sky_

_To you, to you_

This song had begun to make everyone cry heavily for Hotaru. Especially Marinette.

**Luka:**_ Once upon a time, we had it all_

_Somewhere down the line, we went and lost it_

_One brick at a time we watched it fall_

_I'm broken here tonight and darling no one else can fix me_

_Only you, only you_

_Oh, no one else can fix me, only you_

_Only you, only you_

_And no one else can fix me_

_Only you, oh_

Slowly, some of the Kwamii tears turned into magic and started to surround Hotaru. Everyone knew this song. Because Luka had written it a long time ago, with Juleka's help and decided to show it to everyone. Now, everyone (except the Kwamiis) was starting to sing.

**Marinette and Luka:** _Did I let go of your hand?_

_For a castle made of sand_

_Ooh, that fell into the blue_

**Marinette and Adrien: **_I went following the sun_

_To be alone with everyone_

_Ooh, looking 'round a crowded room_

**Juleka and Rose****:**_ And I'll follow right down the river where the ocean meets the sky_

_To you, to you_

Now, everyone's tears were turning into magic, reverting all the damage that had been done, and surrounding Hotaru more.

**Everyone****:** _Once upon a time we had it all_

**Adrien:** _(We had it all)_

**Everyone: **_Somewhere down the line we went and lost it_

**Luka: **_(We went and lost it)_

**Everyone: **_One brick at a time we watched it fall_

**Marinette: **_(Fall)_

**Everyone: **_I'm broken here tonight and darling no one else can fix me_

_Only you, only you_

**Rose****: **_(Yeah)_

**Everyone: **_Oh, no one else can fix me, only you_

_Only you, only you_

**Juleka: **_(Nobody else)_

**Everyone: **_And no one else can fix me_

_Only you, oh_

This song meant a lot to Marinette personally because it explained her situation with Luka and Adrien at the time. She'd had it all with Luka, but somewhere down the line, she'd lost it. And she was broken, and Adrien was the only one that could fix her.

**Everyone: **_Only you, only you_

**Adrien: **_(Only you, only you)_

**Everyone: **_Oh, no one else can fix me, only you_

**Marinette: **_(Only you)_

**Everyone: **_Only you, only you_

**Luka: **_(Oh, only you, only you)_

**Everyone: **_And no one else can fix me, only you_

Luka had his eyes shut through that entire song, but now Juleka was shaking him, trying to get him to open them. "Look at Hotaru." She said. Luka was amazed by what he saw. Hotaru was standing in front of him, wearing a long purple gown. There were also long bits of fabric, hanging on her wrists. It suited the outfit quite well. Luka was starting to cry happy tears.

"H-Hotaru?" He said, his voice choking. Hotaru opened her eyes, which dazzled like amethysts and smiled. "Hello Luka." She said. He rushed towards her and let her fall into his arms. He stared down at her, completely clueless about how she was brought back to life. "But...how? All the petals on the white rose fell. The Sailor Scouts turned to stone. How?" He asked.

"It was love." A voice said. Mayura was behind them. "It was all of your love that brought Hotaru back." She continued. "And that song. That song had a part to play as well." Luka was shocked. He didn't know that his song had the power to bring someone back to life. Mayura smiled. The Sailor Scouts were behind her. "Hotaru!" Minako exclaimed. Setsuna stopped her from running towards her.

Michiru winked at Luka. "Hotaru. You are the most extraodinary girl I have ever met. Your song has been the music playing inside of my heart, ever since we first met." He said. He got down on one knee and Rose started squealing. Juleka simply smiled. Everyone was watching then with wide open eyes. "I know I don't have a ring but I'm going to ask it anyway. Will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes shining like stars.

Hotaru simply smiled and nodded. "Of course Luka." She answered. "Yes!!!" Rose exclaimed, jumping up and down and hugging Juleka. Juleka's heart simply melted inside. She thought Luka and Hotaru completely deserved each other. And so did everyone in the room. Luka stood up and couldn't help smiling. Hotaru put her arms around his neck. "I love you, my snake in shining scales." She said, her heart melting inside.

They then shared a magical kiss, everyone cheering for them.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: *sniff* what a happy ending. Oh sorry. Fleur here :). There will be one more chapter and then, this story will come to an end. I may or may not make a sequel. I am very unsure on that subject.**

**So anyway, the song that Luka and everyone else (minus the Kwamiis) were singing was called 'Only You' (as you probably picked up), by Little Mix and Cheat Codes. I chose to use this song as Hotaru's restoration song because it explains a lot.**

**A certain part of it, 'I'm broken here tonight and darling no one else can fix me' explains this chapter all over (minus Lila and Ursula). Hotaru was broken and Luka was the only one that could fix her. And broken means 'the spell that was cast on her and the Sailor Scouts.', and 'fix' meant 'break the spell'. Or something like that.**

**Here is a list of songs I was listening to, while writing this chapter:**

**Only You - Little Mix and Cheat Codes**

**Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

**Find U Again -Mark Ronson and Camilla Cabello**

**Always Be Together - Little Mix**

**Little Things - Jessica Mauboy**

**Say Something - A Great Big World**

**Just A Dream - Sam Tsui and Chrissie Grimmie**

**Flashlight - Jessie J**

**Love Me Or Leave Me - Little Mix**

**Woman's World - Little Mix**

**Nobody Like You - Little Mix**

**If you want to stream these songs, go to Spotify or Youtube.**

**See you at the last chapter!**

**P.S: Someone stab Lila for me.**

**Makoto: *stabs Lila repeatedly until she is nothing but a bloody mess***

**Thank you :).**

**P.S.S: Just for fun, here are some songs you could listen to while reading this:**

**Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

**Overfly - From Sword Art Online**

**Crossing Field - From Sword Art Online**

**Only You - Little Mix and Cheat Codes**

**Stitches - Shawn Mendes (mainly listen to this when Luka loses Hotaru)**


	19. A Fairytale Ending

Hotaru's Love

**A/N: *sniff, Fleur here. I can't believe we're finally at the end of Hotaru's Love. *sniff, This has been an amazing journey. So anyway, enjoy the last chapter!**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 18: A Fairytale Ending

That night, a lot had been learnt. Hotaru found out that even though Sailor Saturn was gone, she would always be a part of her body. Her soul. This basically meant that Hotaru could transform into Sailor Saturn whenever she wanted, simply by saying, '_Saturn Planet Power Make-Up!_'.

Mayura allowed Luka, Marinette, Adrien, Rose and Juleka to keep their Miraculous, because she knew that they only intended to use them for good. As for Kim, she took his Miraculous and sealed it away, never to be used again.

Adrien kept the broken Fox Miraculous and is still searching for a way to fix it, before something disastorous happens. Him and Marinette are currently a very happy couple.

Rose and Juleka are still the bestest of friends. And nothing could ever come between them.

The Sailor Scouts ended up staying at the castle. They do get the occasional visit from Juleka and her friends. And Luka and Hotaru.

But before I end this story, we have to find out what happened to Luka and Hotaru after all. CUE THE WEDDING!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The castle was gorgeous. There were beautiful antique objects all over the place, to make it fit for a wedding. It was all absolutely gorgeous.

Meanwhile, Luka was with Adrien and Haruka (yes, Haruka was there because Haruka does have male qualities), getting ready. "You should be nervous Luka. You're getting married to the most wonderful girl on the planet." Adrien said, surprised with how Luka was taking this. He was about to get married! He should be nervous, but instead, he's as cool as a cucumber. It was a miracle.

Most grooms are nervous before they get married, much like the brides. Take Jim from American Pie for example. He was nervous. Why couldn't Luka be nervous for a change (minus all the times he was with Sailor Saturn. Those times don't count because everyone gets nervous around Sailor Saturn)?!

"I know I should be. I'm marrying the girl of my dreams after all." Luka replied, with a calming tone.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was getting ready with her bridesmaids, Minako, Michiru, Ami, Rose and Juleka. "This is so romantic! I've never been a bridesmaid before!" Rose squealed. "None of us have Rose." Juleka replied. "I just love your gown Hotaru!" She squealed once again.

Hotaru was wearing a long, straight, purple, smooth wedding gown, complete with the kinds of long sleeves you see on Japanese Kimonos with a white rose in her hair. She was wearing a pretty purple veil on her head, and the girls could swear she was glowing with happiness. "I have not seen you this happy before Hotaru." Michiru said, sounding thrilled. "None of us have Michiru." Juleka replied.

"I love these gowns!" Rose squealed one last time, twirling around like a ballerina. The dresses that the bridesmaids were wearing were black, with a black cape to go with each of them. The black capes had white sequins on them, that would come out in little dots.

Hotaru was in heaven at the moment. She was marrying the guy of her dreams. The guy who changed her fate. Her snake in shining scales.

When she was little, she only had one dream. That she'd find her Prince Charming. Now, that dream had come true. At last, all her waiting hadn't gone to waste. It had paid off.

She was having chills but. "What if I forget my vows? What if he forgets his vows?" She asked herself, thinking of multiple outcomes. Luckily, Minako and Michiru were there to help! "Nothing bad will happen. Everything will be fine. Your dad is gone, Ursula and Lila are long gone. Everything will be fine." Minako assured her. "Are you sure?" Hotaru countered.

"We are sure. We have checked everything. Nothing could possibly go wrong." Michiru replied. Hotaru smiled. "Do you remember your vows?" Juleka asked. "Good question Juleka. Do you remember your vows Hotaru?" Rose added. Hotaru simply answered with an assuring smile. "Of course. I know them by heart." She answered. "Great!" Rose replied. "Now let's get you married." Minako added.

Her, Rose, Juleka and Ami rushed to the white rose room, where the wedding was taking place. Michiru stayed with Hotaru, as she would be the one giving her away. Chibi-Usa would be the flower girl, Rei would be the priest and Setsuna would be the ring bearer (Hotaru found the rings that her mother and father had used for her wedding, and wanted to use those). "Are you ready Hotaru?" She asked. "I am." She answered. In response to that, Michiru grabbed Hotaru's arm and started to lead her to the white rose room.

Luka was already in the white rose room with Adrien, Rei, Ami, Minako, Setsuna, Rose and Juleka. Marinette, Usagi, Haruka and Makoto were part of the audience. They were eagerly waiting for Hotaru to arrive. Minako could hear footsteps close to the room. "Cue the wedding music!" Minako exclaimed. Usagi quickly stood up and got the cassete player running, and quickly sat back down, next to Makoto.

Not long after the wedding music had begun, Chibi-Usa started hopping and skipping and twirling down the aisle, dropping flower petals of all kinds all over the place. She was soon followed by Hotaru and Michiru. Both looked absolutely stunning, but to Luka, Hotaru shone like a jewel. She was radiant and elegant, like she was when they first met.

She was walked up to Rei's right side. Michiru stood beside Minako, also on Rei's right side. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two souls, in endless harmony." Rei began. Everyone was smiling. "So anyway, I do not know how the rest of this wedding stuff goes because I have never done this before, so let's skip to the vows. Yours first Luka." She quickly said. Everyone laughed when Rei said this.

Luka grabbed his vows out of his pocket and was smiling. "Hotaru. When we first met, I knew you were different from all the others girls. You had beauty and elegance surrounding you. But you also had a very sad story surrounding you." He read, Hotaru's smile turning bittersweet when the sad story was mentioned. "You and your closest friends payed the price for your father's terrible mistake. But it was everything about you that made me determined to save you and change your fate." He continued.

The Sailor Scouts had bittersweet tears in their eyes. "And luckily, I did. Thanks to our combined effort, and my, my friends and sister and the Sailor Scouts' love for you, we managed to achieve the impossible and change your fate." He continued. "But Hotaru. You are as clear as a musical note and the most extraodinary girl I've ever met. It has been your song playing inside of my heart, leading me to you, since we first met. And that is why I am here today. Because of your song." He finished, with tears in his eyes.

Everyone cheered and clapped. But out of everyone, Juleka was clapping the hardest and cheering the loudest. Soon after, everyone quieted down and were eager to hear Hotaru's vows. "Now you Hotaru." Rei said. Hotaru shut her eyes and began to focus. Then, everything just came to her. "Luka. Ever since we first met, I knew there was something different about you, that set you apart from everyone else. I did not know what that was, until it was too late." She began.

"You had stolen my heart immediatly, when we first met. You were captivating, with those blue tips and incredible guitar skills. You were the only one that kept me interested. You were the one who was meant to save me from the spell. I am positive." She continued. "But Luka, you will always be dear to me. I promise to stand by your side, in this life and the next, and my heart will always belong to you. No one will ever steal it like you have." She finished.

Everyone clapped and cheered, much like they did at the end of Luka's vows. "The rings Setsuna." Rei said. Setsuna grabbed the rings from inside the diamond case they were inside and gave one to Luka and one to Hotaru. "Now, before we do the rings, let's get the important stuff out of the way. Do you, Luka Couffaine take Hotaru Tomoe to be your beloved wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forth, until death do you part?" Rei asked.

Luka nodded. "I do." He said, happiness surrounding his voice. "And do you, Hotaru Tomoe take Luka Couffaine to be your beloved husband, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forth, until death do you part?" Rei repeated to Hotaru. "I do." She quickly said, wanting to get to the rings.

Luka held his ring tightly. "I, Luka Couffaine, take you Hotaru Tomoe, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forth, until death do us part." He said, tearfully putting the ring on Hotaru's finger. Hotaru then held her ring up.

"And I, Hotaru Tomoe, take you Luka Couffaine, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forth, until death do us part." She said, happily putting the ring on Luka's finger. Juleka was watching this, wiping tears of happiness from her eyes. "OK...you may now kiss the bride!" Rei shouted.

Luka immediatly pulled Hotaru close to him and planted a fairytale kiss on Hotaru's ruby lips, Hotaru completely embracing the kiss.

She had finally got the fairytale ending she had always wanted. She had everything she could possibly want.

And that was the same for Luka. Sure, he hadn't been able to have Marinette, but he had someone even better. He had Hotaru. His lover, his life, his baby, his wife. He couldn't possibly ask for anything else.

"I love you, my snake in shining scales." Hotaru said, leaning in for one last kiss. Marinette also leaned in for a kiss from Adrien, as did Michiru, with Haruka. The scene closed with all three of them kissing their loved ones at the same time.

**_The End_**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**A/N: Fleur here. We have finally reached the end of Hotaru's Love. I think this story turned out to be a true work of art. And everything ended on really good terms. But don't you think Luka and Hotaru are so sweet. After reading this, don't you think they totally deserve each other?**

**I will make a bunch of other cute one shots including Hotaru and Luka as a couple, whilst also working on my brand new story, Freaky Magi. Read it if you ever wanted a Puella Magi and Freaky Friday crossover.**

**Also, I am still undecided about whether to make a sequel of this. But if I do, there will be little hints of the storyline of Ice Age: Collision Course inside. So anyway, here's the summary of the possible sequel.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Hotaru's Love: Collision Course**

**_Summary: When multiple people from multiple dimensions start showing up, and there is a meteor starting to hurtle towards Paris, Hotaru, Luka and old and new friends must travel to the top of the Mount Fuji, in Japan, to find the Miraculous Repairer, Master Fu_****_, to get him to repair the broken Fox Miraculous._**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**A/N: It's Fleur again. The sequel sounds nice, doesn't it. And just saying, if I do end up releasing a sequel of this, Kagami will make an appearance. And also, if I do, I will release a special update chapter revealing which characters from what universes will be appearing. So stay tuned.**

**Well anyway, I have to go. Hope you enjoyed Hotaru's Love! And read my other fics as well!**

**P.S: I will always be crazy about Luka. Nothing will ever change that.**


	20. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hi guys. I probably won't do a sequel of Hotaru's Love now, because of all the stuff I have swirling through that big brain of mine, but I am doing something. I am making a complete remake of Hotaru's Love. Don't worry, everyone will still be in it, but I'll apply more Beauty and the Beast elements and I'll apply my improved writing skills.**

**About when the remake will arrive, expect it to arrive after I'm finished with Madoka's Her****o, Sleeping Saturn and Fire Emblem: Murder Mystery.**

**Also, I don't know if any of you are Australian or watch Australian Survivor, but the finale is on TONIGHT. So if you do watch Australian Survivor, change the channel to 10 as fast as you can at 7:30. On the dot.**


End file.
